new war on love
by kittygirl998939
Summary: when the children of the wedding angel's take on the new war .
1. it begins

**For you guys to know i am bad writer turn back now and a changed the flowers around for the new generation.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A new war was coming to the world of between the Devil's world and Angel's world. This started to worry Aphrodite The Queen of angels since peace had lasted so long in human plane. Soon it be time to start looking for new angels to defeat the new foes that were crawling out of Devil's world ...

On earth...

A group of girls around 16 years sat in main yard of Saint blossom high School looking through the latest 'bride' magazine. They would do this every morning waiting for school to start looking over the latest in world of weddings.

"Look at that one." A girl point to French style wedding dress.

"It to low cut in the front." Another girl covered her eyes.

"I like the veil." One like the bead work.

"You got to love lace work." The other tranced her finger along the page.

The girls sighed at the same time not noticing the four males watching them from across the yard. Those boys were part of the 2nd string soccer team for the school that made a habit of watching the group of girls.

"Come on paramartha do it already!" One guy elbowed him in the back.

"Mac back off." He threaten him.

"...or what?" Another joked.

"I'll kick your butt!" Paramartha wasn't kidding.

"Then go talk to her man." Another guy point to group of giggling girls.

"Talking to bara fuunia is death sentence ." Paramartha he looked at the pick hair girl.

"To late dumb-dumb!" A guy came behind him.

With out knowing it paramartha lands on his knees after he was forcedly pushed by his friends to the group girls. The guys went running the other way when paramartha got to his feet cursing them as he dusted him off . He was around 6'0" with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and jet black eyes with pale white skin. He dropped his gym bag full of his soccer gear to the ground to straighten his school uniform out.

"Those guy are so getting it." He fixed his ponytail.

"Hey...you alright?" A familiar voice caught his attention.

"...I fine..." He froze up upon hearing that one voice.

What he didn't know was he was pushed toward the direction of bara fuunia and her friends by his own friends. So he slowly took a deep breath before laying his book bag near his other bag and turned toward the girls.

" Hey i am Paramartha Suun-lee a 2nd year here at Saint blossom high School." He bowed to them.

"Glad to meet you i am Bara Fuunia a 1st year here." The pink hair girl smiled.

"I am Ran Ameno a 1st year too." Red hair girl nods to him

"Just call Tai since my whole name is Taiyohana Tanima a 1st year also." The green hair girl smirked.

"Its just Churippu O'hara a 1st year like the others." The other red head messed with her hair.

By now the poor boy was red in face after hearing the names of all the girls who had turned their attention to him. He never knew in his wildest dreams the group of girls he watched with his friends would be talking to him.

"Since your carrying that gym bag with soccer ball meaning..." Bara was going to guess.

"...YOUR ON THE SOCCER TEAM!" The other three girl yelled .

"Only 2nd string." He corrected them.

"That still counts ." Ran yelled.

"Yeah!" Tai wanted to fainted.

"We have to interview him." Churippu had flames of passion in her eyes.

"Guys!" Bara called to them.

"Uh..." Paramartha tried to speak over the 3 girls.

Acting fast bara got away from her over excited friends taking paramartha with her as he grabbed his bags. He notice she was wearing a ruby ring on her ring finger as she dragged him inside the school . She hated when her friends got to over excited about an idea knowing she should be use to it by now. Meaning she grew up with these girls since there mothers were best friends for longest times.

"Sorry about that." Bara pulled him into a class room.

"Its alright." He smiled .

"Since were in charge of the entertainment part of the school news paper they're always looking for new stuff to put in it." She explained.

"I never knew that." He leaned on near by desk.

BOOM!

The desk Paramartha was leaning on gave way as he fell to the ground.

There he was on the floor with Bara Fuunia tower over him around 5'0" with pink hair and hazel eyes that went with her peach colored skin. She looked great in her dark blue school uniform with short skirt he hated on the girl's uniforms. He was glad he had set his bags aside with hers since he sitting on the floor with topple over desk .

"Oh...you alright?" She kneels down to him.

"I am great . " He smiled.

"Here!" He reached to him.

Thats when the spark between them started up when their hands joined as Bara wanted to help him to his feet. Both that girl and boy had fuzzy feelings in their guts as both went weak in the knees when Paramartha got to his feet. What both didn't notice was the girl's ruby ring glowing in tone with Bara's red cheeks.

In the Devil's world...

A floating lizard ball called Jammy sensed strong love waves coming from the human plane as a women with red eyes and white hair with pale rose skin stomped in to the room .

"Jammy go see where those love waves are coming from?" She yelled at him.

"Yes queen sinta!" He nods.

"...And hurry its making me want to vomit!" She held her stomach.

a portal to the human plane was opened for Jammy to fly through by the queen who could barely stand the sickening feeling of love. How much she hated how two people came together and fell in love. That when she turned to her mirror of sire and ordered it show her a happy married couple with problems.

"Mirror mirror of pure heart show me a joyful couple of love who hearts now carry doubts of their love. " She walked toward the mirror .

"Yes my queen." The mirror does what she asks.

It showed the Rintahy's who just had their first born son and were having trouble as a new family with baby. Mrs. Rintahy was first time mom who wasn't use to the on going crying of her 1st baby as mr. rintahy couldn't spend alone time with his new wife. The worst time for them was their were newlyweds who been married for year and half now.

"Time to break them apart." Sinta took hold of her staff.

She called her 'black heart' creatures fourth with her staff of shattered love ands sent them into the hearts Mrs. and Mr. Rintahy. The once happy couple that were working through their problem couldn't stand each other . Mrs. Rintahy moved out taking her baby with her as Mr. Rintahy called his lawyer wanting a divorce.

"Now i feel better." Sinta walked away from her mirror.

She placed and staff of shattered heart beside her mirror of pure heart as the image of Mrs. and Mr. Rintahy fades away. She then reached for a glass sphere that appeared in a clay bowl near her mirror .it fades in with in her hands as emotions of loneliness and angry fed her hungry as she sighed happily.

"love is overrated."she smiled .

Back in the human plane...

jammy had found were the strong love waves were from as Saint blossom high School bell rings. The flying lizard then went flying around the campus of the school disguised as a male mocking bird.

"where are those annoying waves coming from?"he asked him self.

what seemed to be hours of just flying around on circles searching for the source of strong love waves. He found them on the school soccer where a practice game was taking place between the 2nd string soccer team and the main soccer team.

"BINGO!"he looked to the stands.

Their on the top row of the stand was glowing red ruby ring around the finger of bara who was cheering paramartha on. She was invited by him to the practice game after school by him so he could walk her home. Her friends couldn't make it since they had other plans of there own missing out on what was about to happen...

"AAAH!"screamed bara as a mocking bird was attacking her hand.

Jammy went straight for the girl wearing the ruby ring trying to pull the thing off her finger since it was Saint Something Old . He knew of the saint something Saint Something Four that was told him by his master. He had to get it back to his master knowing full will what would happen if the girl found out what it could do.

"what the?" paramartha stopped in the middle of the soccer field.

"balls coming your way paramartha!"a player yelled at him.

"what?"he turned around.

BAM!

The soccer ball hits him in the face.

He then falls to the ground with broken nose as the soccer ball fell next to him with blood pouring out .the game was stopped because of this as jammy did his 'dark hatred ' attack that turned the soccer field dark with think fog. Everyone excluding paramartha were attacked by 'black heart' creatures. The people attacked by these 'black heart' creatures became heartless puppets ordered to take down the pink hair girl .

Bara got away from the people on the stands that were coming at her as she ran toward paramartha for help. He was on the bench now because of his nose clueless about what was going on around him. So a voice enters bara's head saying 'Wedding Beautiful Flower! ' as her pocket mirror glowed with her ring. Doing what voice said in her mind the ring and pocket mirror released a light the gave her flowing pale rose colored wedding dress.

**Wedding Rose was born!**

The voice in her mind told her to use a attack called 'true heart's desire' at the heartless puppets . she did what the voice said as a rose colored light full of warm feeling floats around the dark field clearing the think fog away. The people fell to the ground when the 'black heart' creatures were banished from their bodies. Paramartha almost had another hurtful nosebleed (broken nose) at the way the wedding dress showed off bara's body.

A unknown force sends jammy back into the devil world as bara turned to her normal self as she held her pocket mirror and ring. So she grabbed her book bag and ran off as people started coming too with no memory of what happen. Paramartha who went in search for bara that day after the practice game found a bridal magazine in her name in the last place he saw her.


	2. alone battle

sinta, the new queen of the devils, wanted to get rid love so she could see the humans learn to hate . Jammy was sent on hunts for the new angel rose after his last battle with her failed pissing his master off. Bara was having nightmares and weird dreams about the battle she was in day before worried for Paramartha. she was told he was taken to the doctor because his broken nose and couldn't play on soccer team. When her mother called her to wake her up, it was already past 10 o'clock since today was her clubs 1st meeting.

"I AM LATE!"she crawled out of bed.

"you'll make it honey."her mother watched her for the door way.

"not helping mom."she tied back her hair.

She wanted to get there early in order to surprised her friends with her wonder onigiri she was known for. She was glad she had made it the night before after her 1st battle against jammy that still scared her. when she pulled her uniform on and ran down the stairs getting her wonderful onigiri out of the fridge she was out the house.

In front of the school...

"she's late."ran looked to school's clock tower.

"i know."tai yawned.

"did you hear what happen to Paramartha?"asked churippu.

"yeah he got his nose broken."ran shook in fear.

"but how?"tai wanted to know.

"a ball to the face."churippu slap her own face.

"that would hurt."tai sticks out her tounge.

"they say he can't play until he gets better."ran stated.

"dumb-dumbs his nose is broken not his legs."a sad churippu sighed.

so the girl sighed not knowing that bara knew what really happen the day Paramartha had hurt his nose. She never told her friends or other people about her becoming wedding rose avoiding talking to her parents about it. She was glad it was Saturday morning meaning she wouldn't be seeing Paramartha for sometime.

"hey guys!"bara yelled to them.

"YOUR LATE!"they screamed at her.

"i know!"she whined.

"where were you?"tai was pissed.

"we got worried ."ran gave her a death glare.

"you hear what happen to Paramartha?"asked churippu.

"sorry my alarm clock didn't go off and yes i was there."bara explained.

"tell us."ran wanted to know.

"it was my fault."she looked down.

"WHAT?"they yelled .

she went on to tell them she got in a fight with a mocking bird that liked her ring since it was shiny. Paramartha must of wanted to know what was going on with her only to get a to his face. She left out the details she fought off a group of boys and by-standards in nothing but wedding dress. They for gave her since they viewed her as a bubble head with no brains dragging her to their club.

during lunch...

the girls shared bara's box of wonderful onigiri that she made just for them since their club was on break. Bara notice that one of Paramartha's friend stole one her onigiri since she laid the box down . The girls wanted to give him a new hole somewhere on his body as bara calmly invited him to have lunch with them. They found out his name was edvin caright who joined their club few days ago since he was hopeless romantic. What they didn't know was he had crush on ran, he blushed every time she looked at him.

"you alright?"ran hands him another onigiri.

"...f..fine..."he took it fro her.

"you sure?"she started on her 6th onigiri.

"...y...yeah..."he tried to speak.

"alright."she smiled.

"...go...good..."he wanted to faint.

After lunch edvin and the girls returned to the club discovered that all of the members were in a deep slumber. Then jammy knocked out edvin and the girls, as bara transformed into Wedding rose (in the wedding dress outfit).

"found you angel rose."jammy was happy with his discovery.

"shut up."she yelled at him.

"what you going to do about it?"he teased her.

"if i wasn't wearing this dress you would be dead by now."she hated the moment she was in.

"yeah i know ."he started to laughed.

"shut it!"she tossed a notebook at him.

"coming from wedding barbie!"he dodge.

"bite me!"she was pissed

the voice appeared in appeared in bara head telling her to say "Oironaoshi (change of clothes), angel amour rose!" and morphed again into a fighter angel form. She smirk as she fought against jammy . But he was too fast for her as she tried her "Saint wedding present " attack which gave out the "beam of giving heart", and blasted jammy sky high.

"your dead next time we meet."jammy said disappearing.

"yeah right ugly."she yelled back

everything returned to normal as edvin got up the guts to tell ran how he felt toward her making the others cry . Their club was called romance makers as they granted the wishes of young couples in love. By this time bara left the room where the club was planning the newest dance for school scared someone saw her as angel rose.

"what i am going to do?"she asked her self.

she looked other the pocket mirror and ring her own mother had given her as a gifts for her 16th birthday. She loved they so much she vowed to never stop using them until she had a children of her own . Right now she was scared as hell trying to figure out what was going on in her life as images of jammy filled her head.

"i need to talk to my parents."she whispered to her self.

so she found her school bag ran home to talk to her parents .


	3. Wedding sunflower comes in

Bara had found out from her mother and father (Momoko and Yousuke) that her ring and pocket mirror that her mother gave her .were saint something four items her mother once used to became wedding peach who fought the foes of the devils world. That she was chosen by Aphrodite as a angel of love to fight in the new war.

What was odd was she became wedding rose not wedding peach like her mother. So she blew it off and stayed in her room for rest of the day since it was sunday wanting to read her bridal magazine. When she went to get it it wasn't there. She then remembered loosing in on the stands of the soccer field after he 1st battle. Jamapi wasn't any help in searching for it around the house with bara before she remembered where she lost it.

"fudge cake ."bara wanted to cry.

DING DONG!

Went the front door bell of her home.

When Momoko when to answer it dressed in causal style clothing with pink apron baking cake cups.

"hello young man may i help you?" Momoko happily greeted him

"i am Paramartha Suun-lee a 2nd year at Saint blossom high School here to return this."he smiled showing her the bridal magazine.

"oh...come in I'll get bara for you."she lets him in.

"um...thanks."he walk in.

removed his shoes sliding his feet into the visitor slippers as he entered the house when Momoko left to fetch bara. She offered him a place to sit in the living room to wait for her and her daughter . Thats where he met bara's father the world famous soccer player Yousuke Fuuma sitting in comforted reading. That boy almost fainted from being in same room as bara's father who asked him take sit.

Paramartha took a sit with reddest face you ever seen explaining he was here to return bara's magazine. He just smiled glad a boy had taken interest in his daughter just like he did with bara's mother. They talked for some chem before bara came down the stairs with her mother close behind asking so many annoying questions about Paramartha.

"hey you left this ." Paramartha shows hr whats in his hand.

"my magazine."she blushed.

"we'll leave you alone." Momoko turned away.

"lets see how you cakesups are doing momo-p."Yousuke follows her.

bara's parents left the room leaving her and her new crush alone in the room by them selves as she sat on other side of sofa. By now Paramartha had handed bara her magazine back the laid in her lap as she stared at the floor under them.

"thanks Paramartha for returning it."she grips the magazine.

"welcome and great parents by the way."he smiled.

"how you know where i live?"she wanted to know.

"the address label on the magazine."he points to white label on the cover.

They then talked about what happen Friday after noon that bothered Paramartha who still imaged her in that tight forming fitting wedding dress. She on other hand still picture Paramartha with his bloody nose. That was bandage up with medical tape and and metal brace as he had two black eyes to match.

He found out that she was 1/3 angel ,1/3 demon, and 1/3human girl who was now apart of new war on love. So he went with it since his family ran a old temple that worship the goddess of love and beauty. He got a date out of bara the very moment meaning he was going to the country fair with his new girl. They left her home after informing her parents where she was going with Paramartha for the day.

"glad you agreed to this." Paramartha smiled.

"i need a fun day ."bara spins in place.

"then lets have fun."he took her hand.

before they could go running off to the bus stop a friend of bara's spotted them together and wanted to tag along. So wonder why bara was hanging with Paramartha suun-lee she met Friday morning at school. So she just gave up trying to figure that out as she fixed her hair showing off her earings.

"hey bara !"tai yelled to them.

"hi-hi tai!"she waved to her.

"want to come along?"yelled Paramartha.

"yeah!"she was excited.

She then ran toward them hugging bara tight since they were best of friends as Paramartha stood off to the side. Tai borrowed bara's pocket mirror pulling out her mother's lipliners to fix her rotten lipstick that match her earrings. The lipliner, pocket mirror, earrings,and ring started to glow in toen with each other.

In the demon world...

queen sinta almost fell to the ground with the sickening feeling of powerful love waves think in the air. She was told by jammy the saint something four were out still in the human plane in the hand of new angels. She got pissed and order him to find the other angels before they wake and take there saint something four from them.

"not again!"sinta complained.

These new love waves were a saint something four activating and giving off those vibes that sicken her .so she set for jammy who had toothbrush sticking out his mouth half asleep drooling toothpaste. He was ordered to hunt down the source of the new love waves as she had couple to break apart.

"Mirror mirror of pure heart show me a joyful couple of love who hearts now carry doubts of their love. " She turn toward her prized mirror .

"Yes my queen." The mirror searched for troubled couple.

It showed the yuop's who just just moved in with each other after they returned from their 2 month honeymoon. Mrs. yuop was recovering sex addict as mr. yuop secretly thought his new wife was sleeping with his best friend. The worst time for thing was mr.yuop didn't trust his new wife enough.

"Time to break them apart." Sinta took hold of her staff.

a portal to the human plane was opened for Jammy to fly through by the queen as She called her 'black heart' creatures fourth with her staff of shattered love and sent them into the hearts Mrs. and Mr. yuop. mr. yuop trust issues got so bad that mrs. yuop left him and moved back to states after the divorce.

"a good job will done."sinta spins around in happiness.

The image fades from her mirror her body absorb a another another glass sphere of fear and madness. A smiled grew across her lips as the image of the earth covered in nothing by darkness with no love .

In the human world ...

jammy appeared above the girls pissed that a 2nd angel was going to be awoken as his ' dark hatred ' attack that turned the area dark with think fog. Everyone excluding paramartha and the girls were attacked by 'black heart' creatures. The people attacked by these 'black heart' creatures became heartless puppets ordered to take down the pink and red hair girls .

Bara place tai behind her as she said 'Wedding Beautiful Flower! ' as the the ring and pocket mirror released a light the gave her flowing pale rose colored wedding dress. Paramartha pulled tai away from bara who used her 'true heart's desire' at the heartless puppets .

"get her out of here !"bara wanted tai safe.

"alright!" Paramartha knew what to do.

"whats going on?"tai yelled scared and worried .

Tai was was behind Paramartha by now clueless about what was going on. So a voice enters her head saying 'Wedding Graceful Flower! ' as her lipliner glowed with her earrings. Doing what voice said in her mind the earring and lipliner released a light the gave her formal pale yellow colored wedding dress.

**Wedding sunflower was born!**

Because right now bara was needing help since they were more people around her then last chem she battle. They were surrounding her left and right grabbing for her hands as her attack failed. With a mightily yell and listening to the voice with in she used her 'pedal dance toss' attack .that helped heal half the people. Wedding rose jumped in to clearing the other half out returning the area around them to normal.

The people were asleep as the 'black heart' creatures disappeared for their bodies for good as jammy kicked into action. when the girls returned to normal jammy went for bara's finger and tai's purse.

"hey get away from me!"bara tossed rock at jammy.

"this is a gift from my mother."tai defends her purse.

he mange to steal from them what he thought was the saint something four that were only a plastic ring and tube of lipstick. along with plain compact mirror and old pair of earrings that were going to be gift to tai's mother. Jammy disappeared leaving the girl thinking he got the saint something four . Through out the whole fight Paramartha after tai awoken as angel sunflower to battle along with angel rose. He stayed in a neat by tree hidden from the 'black heart' creatures who wanted him under their control.

"ready to go?" Paramartha yelled from the tree.

"yeah ."tai looked up to him.

"need help to get down from there?"bara shouts to him.

"i can handle it."he smiled.

he jumped down perfectly putting out to arms for the girl to take one as they walked to they buc stop talking about what just happen.


	4. the talk

"england garden !"tai cheered.

"anime style baby!"ran smiled..

"classical setting!"bara smiled.

"theme is love!"churippu shouts.

"i am so confused."paramartha did get it.

The girls met up at bara's house where paramartha was helping bara on her math work she never was really good at .they girl wanted to have there annual 'future wedding plan' meetings were their design their dream wedding. Each girl was yelling about the theme of their wedding with their wedding notebooks.

"what are you confused about?" paramartha whined.

"the themes."ran stated.

"oh..." paramartha sighed.

"well lets explain to him about why we chose them."suggested tai.

the england garden theme Ran picked was because her family ran a flower shop, Flower Tamano. Anime style wedding theme was ran's idea because she was big fan of it from the time she was able to walk. Bara always wanted a classical theme wedding after watching her grandparents and parents wedding tapes. Now churippu was always a huge romantic her self since she loved anything that had to do with love it self.

"oh ... hey you girls want to come to me family temple for a wedding that is taking place?" paramartha remembered he wanted the girls to come.

"your family runs a shrine?!"bara couldn't believe what she heard.

"yeah i would love to come."tai cheered.

"i love weddings so i am so on." churippu was happy to hear that.

"yeah i love the whole Japanese theme wedding."ran smiled.

"that would be great to go to."bara couldn't wait.

A couple had been planning their wedding for time and wanted to have their wedding at paramartha's family temple. His mother was overjoyed about the whole thing and let her son invite as many as he wanted. If they knew that queen sinta had plans for rottening the joyous day for them when it came.

"we better go churippu."tai looked to her.

"yeah ." churippu got up.

The girls had cheer leading practice to go to early since the next soccer game was coming up soon. Ran and bara waited for churippu and tai to leave before they started to talk as paramartha left to use the restroom.

"well...?"ran asked bara.

"yeah i asked my mom about it."she looked at her.

"what she say?"ran asked her.

"the same as yours."bara sighed.

"then its true."ran looked to lipliner and earrings.

The girls after their battle with jammy split up and left to talk to their parents on this on wedding angel thing. They both got the same story from their mothers who never told their husbands before calling each other. So they waited for paramartha to return from using the restroom to drag him off to ran's home to meet her father angel Limone a.k.a Yanagiba Kazuya.

"why are we doing this?" paramartha asked the girls.

"to find out why we didn't become angel lilly and angle peach ."explained ran.

"instead we're angel rose and angel orchid."bara slips on her shoes.

"shoot me!" paramartha hated this.

"that against the law."the girls pushed him out the front door.

they headed to the bus stop since ran's father was waiting for them at home after returning from the states. He and Yuri ran a small makeup make up was was bombing thanks to the heavenly brand line. He was proud that his daughter was a new angel in this new war against the devils them selves.

what he never told the those two girls was he was the voice in there heads giving them the helping hand he need . He was told by Aphrodite that the new threat against the human plane of love was so strong the old angels would be to weak to fight. So the children of the over angels had to take up their parents fight.

"you'll love my dad."ran sat on bench.

"why?" paramartha sat by her.

"his a real angel unlike us."bara stated.

"what are you guys?" paramartha looked at each one of them.

"half angels."they smiled.

"that a good or bad thing." paramartha he was worried.

"don't know."the girl started thinking.

they were both told they were half angel or demon (remember bara's father is half demon) by their parents. Bara and ran couldn't stop smiling after that knowing they were special in their own way now. Those two were going to have a hard time keeping all this from their other friends and edvin who became friends with them.

"i heard edvin took a liking to you." paramartha remembered what he was told.

"its true."ran blushed.

"good because i am taking a liking to you." paramartha looked to bara.

"me!"she was scaried.

"yeah you!" paramartha got closer to her.

"way to go bara."ran cheered for her.

"this make up bf an gf now!?"asked bara.

"hell yeah." ran was happy.

edvin when he got the chance to face paramartha about him and ran becoming girlfriend and boyfriend. That gave paramartha the idea of asking bara the girl he just met to became his girlfriend if she wanted. He loved the emotions he got from her when they were around one another at school or in public. When the bus come their way the whipped out their bus fare and got in line planning on to sit in the back.

"all aboard ."bus driver called to them.

They placed the bus fare in the coin machine as they girls pulled paramartha to the back with them. He wanted to sit the front away from the girl as one started to braid his pony tail saying he looked better with one. being stuck two chatting girls was something paramartha wasn't fun as he learn about not to created fashionable nails for winter .

"this all you talk about?" paramartha covered his ears.

"no."bara smiled.

"then what else?"he looked to ran.

"stuff."she guessed.

"how about the next attack from that flying lizard."he wanted to talk about the girl battle plans.

"yeah we should be more alert about that."ran 2nd that.

"i agree."bara got stern with her self.

so the girl sat paramartha off to the side as they started planning on what to do about their friends and their new foe. churippu and tai didn't know the other girls were new angels of love against the devils. Then girls had to handle the whole surprise attacks on them when they at least excepted this time.

"hey wait isn't churippu and tai half angels too?"asked bara.

"yeah they must be."ran stated.

"then why haven't they awaken yet?"bara was worried .

"we only awake in battle."ran remembered .

"meaning we have to get them in to a battle with us."bara guessed.

"that sounds wrong." paramartha told them.

"what wrong with that?"asked ran.

"forcing you friends in battle ." paramartha for stern.

"that does sounds wrong."bara agreed with him.

"they we'll tell them and asked their parents about it."ran changed the plan.

"that sounds better."smiled bara and paramartha.

The girl and paramartha unloaded at the bus stop where Kazuya was waiting for them .

"DAD!"ran yelled to him.

"hello ran."he was glad to see her.

"hey mr.Yanagiba ."bara and paramartha greeted him.

He walked them to a path the leads to Appears to live a lone in the Yanagiba Residence (a huge mansion). They were stunned to find yuri on a ladder cleaning the widows when they got inside humming 'Virgin Love '.they kids were sat in a remodel living room that there was vase of roses that sets on top of the mantle. that when Yanagiba sheds his human from to showing them his angel self Limone.

Who tells them he was the one who gave bara and ran the power right wording to morph into wedding angels. meaning his job was to assist the wedding angels whenever they are in trouble with the a foe. The girls loved hearing those things from Limone as paramartha listen to what he had to say next. He was going to tell the girl how the new war started but was cut off as yuri entered the room with snacks for the kids.

"eat up you need your strength."yuri placed the trey pull of snack down for them.

"thanks"bara digs in.

"mom your getting better making these."ran stuffed her self.

"who are you ?"she turned to Paramartha.

" i am Paramartha Suun-lee a 2nd year here at Saint blossom high School." He bowed to her.

"you seem to have hight spiritual powers." Limone sensed his powers.

"because i come from long line of powerful miko's and priests."blushed Paramartha.

Paramartha made sure to never tell any one that he owned a high spiritual powers thinking people who flip out over it. So he got interested in soccer and kept his crush on bara to him self until that fateful day.


	5. another fight

"YOU KEEP ON FAILING JAMMY!"sinta burns him with her black fire.

"sorry!"he begged for forgiveness.

"sorry will not make it with me."she hits him over the head.

"then what can i do to get in your good side once more?"he begged.

"stop screwing up but you keep doing that."she huffed.

"its those angels of love thats making me mess up."he whined.

that got him blasted once more by her black fire before a man dressed in black with blank expression on his face came fourth. He bowed before the fighting pair as jammy got set flying toward a wall face first .

"ter you came."sinta walked passed jammy.

"yes your highness ."he stayed put.

"you know what to do then?"she stopped near him.

"yes your highness i do."he rose from his place.

"then go."she opens a portal for him

with that jammy for forced to go with ter to the human plane to handle the two angels of love that were getting in their way. Sinta ordered jammy to work with ter until the angels were long gone from the world from the living.

In the human plane...

in a Home Ec classes sat bara and paramartha along with their friends as they were doing a marriage assignment for the next months and half. They were to pair up and care for bag of flour as a married couple. They were to act out couple like events give to them by a teacher and make full reports on it for a grade.

"alright everyone for todays marriage assignment that i hoped you worked on over the pass weeks is to give full detail on what was you wedding was like and the finance plans that backed it up."miss.xena their teacher her went on.

_So here are the people who got paired together:_

_-bara and patramartha_

_-edvin and ran_

_-tai and gafna_

_-churippu and macon_

let me tell you during the that few weeks paramartha's friends were having a hard time doing anything . Edvin may have feelings for ran but he didn't know of the after effects that came with it as they got stuck together for the home Ec assignment. Then there was tai and gafna with one covering up her secret crime fighting identity from the other.

churippu and macon were a joke as she was the women of the relationship that hated the male for being a ladies man .on top of that she found out he was the one that pushed her new male friend paramartha toward their group the day . So she decided to play the qeuit house wife during the home Ec assignment letting girls flirt with macon.

"we're going with leading couple with the highest grade in the class this week will go first paramartha suun-lee and bara fuuina." miss.xena called them up.

With that a nervous paramartha with metal brace on his nose and a cheery bara carrying a ring case with big binder followed him. They made it to the table that set up for them in front of the class for their 'what was marriage' project to be displayed .

"begin." miss.xena told them .

With that the begin as bara opened the labeled binder 'my dream ceremony' that had color coded sections. The whole thing was so detailed to the last flower pedal it would seem you were there in person . They got A+ ands extra credit for listing ran, tai, and churippu as bridesmaids with paramartha's friends would be escorts for them.

"alright edvin and ran next please". miss.xena lets paramartha and bara return to their sits.

edvin and ran went up with folder in their hands named 'him' that was colored blue and 'her' colored pink. When they got to the front of class where a table for them to use for their project awaited as they started. Each one used pictures and images that collected to described a at home wedding that have them just A.

"tai and gafna next!" miss.xena dismissed edvin and ran .

They used the VCR that the teacher used to show off the learning videos to show off video they made them selves. It had pictures and other things along with tai's favorite music in the back ground playing through out the cording of the tape. they got a A- for not having a finale plan like paramartha and bara had.

"churippu and macon please come up." miss.xena sighed.

churippu and macon went up at different times since macon was flirting with the miss.xena office aid. So churippu was the one who went up there she hand drawn picture she did her self showing off her picture book style project. That got B+ for having a cheap Los Veges wedding as macon cheats on churippu.

After many other couples went after them getting graded the teacher passes out the event of the week for the couple .after taking weekly report on the statues of their 'baby' and status of their 'marriage'.

_The event of week:_

_image the whole week is you wedding anniversary treat you loved one special until next Monday give report on it _

RING RING RING

went the bell for lunch break

so bara , patramartha,tai and gafna went off to lunch together leaving churippu to handle a very unhappy macon. If only those two notice ter and jammy outside the window who were feeding off of macon's negative waves. edvin and ran left together to have lunch at the new cafe that opened two blocks from the their school. miss.xena went to teacher's lounge to make kissy face with the shop teacher .

"lets break those two up?"suggested jammy.

"the collect their negative energy."ter smiled.

so ter leaps into the room as jammy closed the door so a scared churippu couldn't get out of the room when the light busted. Macon not wanting his secret crush to get her even when she made him look bad protected her. that the room darken with 'black heart' creatures surround them as ter was stood there .

"who are you?"

"the man who will make you hate that girl more then life it self."

with that macon grabbed his book bag and tossed at ter's head only for it to end up eaten by group of 'black heart' creatures. Thats when jammy slapped macon hard across the right of his face drawing blood. he lands in clearing on the floor with churippu 'black heart' creature surrounding them .

"you alright?" churippu ran to him.

"i think that flying lizard knocked a a few teether out of place."he sat up.

"you drooling blood."she notice red Silva coming from his mouth.

"damn!"he could taste blood.

"just few minutes ago you were giving off the most delicious negative waves earlier."ter eyes rolled back.

"that has nothing to do with you."macon yelled at him.

"WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!"ter pulled out his whip.

WHAM!

Mason was set flying across the room after begin whipped by a pissed ter

churippu then run passed the 'black heart' creatures with her book bag pulling tiusses out for macon. After she made it to him his face was scratched up with a broke arm and twisted ankle when ter whipped him once more. Sick of the only mushy-mushy thing going on between them ter put them out with his poison gas.

"eat them my pets."ter ordered the 'black heart' creatures to feast on churippu and macon.

BAM !

'black heart' creatures were blasted at.

"how dare you harm young love in the process of blooming."wedding rose spoke.

"you dead dog chew for trying to scar love in the making."wedding sunflower said.

"bring it love angels."ter loved a good fight.

There stood in flowing pale rose colored wedding dress and formal pale yellow colored wedding dress were to pissed off angels. A stunned gafna was standing outside the opened door staring at tai. Patramartha was covering his braced nose from the the site of bara in her wedding dress angel form .

"true hearts desire!"wedding rose tried a "beam of giving heart".

Ter got out of the way quickly as half of his 'black heart' creatures were turned into fluffy fur balls with heart on this heads. Wedding sunflower got churippu and macon out of the room after blasting black heart' creatures. Ter notice that churippu and macon were gone and split wedding sunflower aways from gafna.

"this is bad."wedding rose was on her feet.

"i know."wedding sunflower

"time to die! "ter smirked.

the door to the darken room where wedding rose and wedding sunflower ran in was closed in gafna's face after churippu and macon were pulled from. The girls were surrounded now by jammy,ter, and 'black heart' creatures . Both girl lift the lipliner and hand mirror yelling "Oironaoshi (change of clothes), angel amour !" and morphed again into a fighter angel form.

"saint wedding cake."wedding rose screamed.

"saint wedding present."wedding sunflower yelled.

both wedding rose and sunflower aimed for ter him self missing jammy as their attacks filled the room. Gafna who was worried about tai along with Patramartha saw the bright light from both attacks pour out from under the door.

Hours later...

ter got out of their in time before his heart was cleaned of his impure feelings by the "beam of giving heart" waves. churippu and macon came too in the hallway as he was taken to the nurse for his hurt state. The others were glad that churippu and macon didn't remembered wheat happen to them after they blacked out.


	6. bring it!

"i am glad our cover wasn't blown."tai sighed.

"same here."bara smiled.

"you never told me you fight demons while dressed as a bride."gafna couldn't believe it.

"it would have worried you."stated tai.

"dude get use to it." paramartha punch him in the shoulder.

tai, rose,gafna and paramartha were sitting on the stands of the soccer field talking about their last battle. Gafna hated that tai never told him she was wedding sunflower since they were dating now making her feel guilty. paramartha on the other hand was still having a hard time getting use to bara wearing her form fitting Wedding rose (the wedding dress outfit).

"it show off every curve you own." paramartha imaged bara in the dress.

"i know." bara blushed.

"meaning you don't like her in it?"tai guessed.

"no i love her in to its just I'm not use to the sexiness of it."he was offended.

GLOMP!

Paramartha was now under a very joyous bara for what he said.

"this is why i want to be your girlfriend."she tapped the metal brace on his nose.

"you mean it?!" paramartha looked in her eyes with hope.

"only if you want too!"she looked over his form.

"YES!" paramartha smiled.

That when both paramartha's and bara's wishes came true as gafna was called back to soccer field .tai them sat there watching them cuddle wishing gafna would do that with her instead on being full time on the soccer team. So she sighed and watched the practice game get played as a replacement for paramartha was barely pulling his weight.

"nelson come on ."the ouch yelled at him.

That when the missed kicked the ball and sent it flying toward the stand where tai was staring at it coming close to her face.

BOOM!

Went paramartha knocking the ball away woth his head.

Paramartha saw the ball coming toward tai letting go of bara in time he used his own head to block the ball from hitting her. so the ball then lands on the ground where the couch's foot stopped it proud that paramartha still had the moves .both tai and bara checked it he re-hurt his nose when he used his head to hit the ball.

"nothing."bara felt around paramartha's upper face.

"the brace is still in place."tai checked the metal bandaging on his nose.

"i am fine guys." paramartha felt like he was with his mother.

"you sure?"asked bara.

"yeah ." paramartha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"good."tai sat by them.

So the three of them sat there watching gafna play as ran soon joined them cheering on edvin who was set in by the counch .macon was helped up tot them by churippu since his broken arm and ankle got his off the team until he healed up.

"can we sign your cast?"asked ran.

"yeah."macon stretched out his arm.

Churippu and ran were the first ones as tai, rose, and paramartha sighed after them when with macon playing kissy face with Churippu. The girls all whined when they saw Churippu O'hara kissing macon the new all star of 2nd string soccer team. Right now the all star of the team was loving he was one women now.

"hey paramartha you me and the guys on a double date with the girl?"asked macon.

"please paramartha ?!"begged bara.

"that would be a great idea." Churippu hugged macon .

"i love it."ran was smiling like crazy.

"same here."tai wanted to go.

"fine mac i'll go ." paramartha agreed.

"YAY!"the girls cheered.

If only ter wasn't close by with jammy tied up in dark rope to stay quiet as he smiled evilly to himself before disappearing into the air.

"lets have a little fun with this one."ter spoke to him self.

before the girls could after edvin and gafna to asked them what macon brought up the field its self darken. Everyone excluding tai and bara blacked out as 'black heart' creatures appeared beside a laughing ter.

"Oironaoshi (change of clothes), angel amour !" both girl became wedding rose and sunflower.

Thats when ter lifts his hands showing off to black bands in the shape of angry dragons as eh yelled out 'ryu's roar'. That site out a massive wave of negative energy that tore away at the field heading toward wedding rose and sunflower.

"saint wedding cake."wedding sunflower using her attack to deflect it.

WHAM!

Ter's attack slashed through wedding sunflower's attack hitting them hard.

Now the angels of love laid on the ground i pain with other knocked out people as 'black heart' creatures surrounding them.

"time to hand over you saint something four angels."ter walked through the crowd of 'black heart' creatures .

"these earrings are gift form my mother."wedding sunflower covered her ears.

"i am never handing over my mothers wedding ring."yelled wedding rose.

" 'black heart' creatures make them change their mind."ter hated when they got this way.

"saint weeding marriage ceremony rings!"wedding rose used her new attack.

Rows on rows of 'black heart' creatures became sliced in half form pink colored rings as the girl ran away. Ter then used another 'ryu's roar' on the girl sending them flying in the goalie's net face first in to the ground.

"you jerk that hurt!"wedding sunflower had a hurt arm.

"thank you."ter smiled.

Thats when wedding rose used her saint wedding present on him with the opening she got form wedding sunflower. The girls got to their feet as that attack cut of one the black bands ter was wearing leaving the other one.

"we have to do something?"wedding rose ran .

"like what?"wedding sunflower was right behind her.

'ryu's roar' was blasted at the girls at half power as ter used his own attack 'twisting rage' to up the damage. they set the girls flying as the attack he sent after them form the their back side back in the goalie's net. They didn't end up the ground face first but for tangled up in the nest as ter closed in on them .

"time to finish you off and take you saint something four to queen sinta."ter got in to position.

before he could finish them off with a 'twisting rage' or 'ryu's roar' wedding sunflower's lits up when she thought of gafna . He laid there on the ground in the path of ter's aim at them worried he may get hurt like the macon and paramartha.

**Sacred stardust scepter appeared **

listening to the voice in her head wedding sunflower took hold of that scepter yelling out 'Sacred stardust scepter'. She aimed the pale yellow light of her own"beam of giving heart" at ter him self.

"AAAAAAH!"was burned with "beam of giving heart" blast.

Jammy through out this whole thing was still tied up in the demon world in ter's hide out for being in his way last time. Ter badly hurt from wedding wedding sunflower's attack appeared bleeding form his wounds.

"i'll get you for this ."ter vowed.

In the huamn plane the Sacred stardust scepter turned back in wedding sunflower's earrings. She remembered her mother told her the Sacred stardust scepter was the saint something blue that placed a smile on her face. Thats when the field and Everyone turned to normal along with them as tai and bara were glad no body was going to remember this one.


	7. wedding battle feild

Today was the wedding that was taking place at paramartha family temple with the girls and guys there. The bride and groom went with a Japanese style wedding that confused bara a little when the ceremony took place. The bride looked beautiful in her wedding kimono as she and her groom said their vows.

"hey you alright?" paramartha notice bara crying.

"fine."bara tried to stop.

"you crying." paramartha wipes her tears.

"wedding make me cry alright."she buried her nose in his chest.

"bara come on ."tan yelled at her.

"give her a break."edvin held ran close to him .

"you want some of this?"ran wanted to smack him.

"SHHHHHHH!" paramartha's mother sheesh them.

They weren't loud or anything the women just couldn't hear hr husband speak since he was priest. The old women remembered she left the kitchen staff alone to set up the reception with out her supervision. So she sent her son to look over the work she was told was taking place by other staff that worked under her.

"where you going?"asked bara.

"can i come with you?"edvin wonder why he was leaving.

"heading out already."ran waved to him.

"come back soon."gafna held tai close to his chest.

"we'll be here when you get back."macon swings his casted arm at him.

"bring me something back ."churippu wanted food .

"hurry up for up so we can hang out later."tai cuddle with gafna.

so off went paramartha to do the job his mother would pay him 200 dollars for if just supervisor the set of the reception for her. when he got there everything was already set up the way the bride and his mother planned it. If only the new waitress that was hired by catering company his mother used watched where she was going.

WHAM!

She knocks over paramartha spilling bottles of soy sauce all over him

the waitress was eyeing the DJ for the party who was mouthing comment to her as she walked toward paramartha. She was carrying a trey that was filler with soy sauce bottles with loose caps that needed to be refilled. Let just say when she notice where she was going was to late as she ended up on the floor . When she looked in front of her the bottles of soy sauce surrounded a soy sauce covered paramartha.

"i am so sorry!"she grabbed her trey.

"it just sauce." paramartha smiled.

With that the kitchen staff helped both people to their feet as paramartha left the room to shower and change clothes. He was glad his family lived at the temple as he neared housing area they lived in .so he entered the home headed for his room where he removed he stained clothing before stepping in a warm shower.

While he cleaned hims self up ter decided to take detour form trying to kill the angel of love and rotten the wedding that was taking place. When the wedding ceremony was coming a a close appeared behind the drapes .

"let hate come to all living things."he repeats sinta's words before attacking.

That when everyone in the room excluding tai and bara black out when a poison gas filled the air. The bride and groom at the alter went form happy couple to fighting couple yelling and screaming at each other.

"TER!"both bara and tai yelled knowing it was him.

"well hello wedding rose and sunflower."his voice boomed in their heads.

Both the girls acted fast as they were both attacked by the bride and groom who were under the control of ter. They changed in to wedding rose and sunflower splitting into teams getting chased my brain washes newly wed while wearing wedding wasn't easy. the girl some how pulled it off since it wasn't the first time they had done this.

"pedal dance toss!"wedding sunflower blasts the bride.

So the control on bride ter had was cleared away as she fell to the ground in a deep slumber like everyone else in the room. Wedding rose wasn't having as much luck with the brain washed groom who looked like he wanted her dead . She tried throwing things at him and even spilling liquid on the ground to get him to slow down. Nothing worked as he was inching closer and closer to her saying she most die .

"this guy ever stop."wedding rose hated running.

"die wedding rose die!"the groom tried reaching her.

"not helping."she yelled at him.

"then stop running form me and let me kill you."he hated chasing her.

"alright then."she stopped .

what he thought he was going to get a clear shot at killing the love angel was opening for her to use her true heart's desire . The groom was cleared ter's control on him as he joined his bride and the others. That pissed him off when both angels of loves got together after stepping over so many bodies to get to each other .

Oironaoshi (change of clothes), angel amour!"both girl went fighter angel form.

"oh...your ready to get you buts kicked now."ter appeared at the alter.

"what are you doing on this holy day?"angel sunflower yelled at him.

"ridding the world of one happy couple at a time."he laughed.

"that the worst thing you could do ."nagle rose was disappointed .

"i know you turn."he blasted them.

Both girl dodged that attack as the after shock sent them flying into a walls hard .

"i hate when you get in my way ."ter walked toward them.

"no matter what we'll always protect love ."angel rose got to her feet.

"so watch out ."angel sunflower joine dher.

Ter was getting annoyed with their whole who are the guardian of love and nobody is going to stop us act. So he used the black bands that was left form their last battle as he yelled out 'ryu's roar' as the girl got hit by waves of negative energy. he wasn't going to loose to them after he sent hours healing in the demon world in pain.

He had to untie jammy's bond making him keep eyes on the love angels until he was at full strength once more. He hated laying there in his chamber hour after hour as he wounds healed thinking of ways to make those angels pay for what they did to him. Right now he was going to blast them apart like they did him.

"time to die to dumb angels."he lifts his hand.

A black sphere of energy started forming in his hand that was facing the scared girls who couldn't move since ter's disable spell was on them.

"what ma i going to do?"angel rose thought to her self.

that when her ring glowed in tone a pale rose color as a voice entered her mind telling her to use the 'sacred crystal love for you' against ter. She does what the voice said taking hold of the 'sacred crystal love for you' yelling out its name .

"'sacred crystal love for you'."she aimed for ter's attack.

With that ter was no matter as he dead at the hands of sacred crystal love for you' as the whole room along with people to return to normal. Bara and tai morphed back in their selves as the group joined them .bara went wondering for paramartha as she entered housing area of his family's temple walking toward his bed room. She slide open a door to paramartha's bed room to find a nude paramartha getting dressed.

"AAAAH!" paramartha's scream was heard through out the temple.


	8. waking of wedding orchid

"you saw me naked bara ."stated paramartha .

"because i was worried you were taken."bara shots back.

"you should have asked my mom where i was ." paramartha sighed.

That when bara just gave up and took his hand he held on hers tightly forgiving her for what she did to him . She had walked in on him in his room getting dressed the day of the wedding at his family's temple. She like his toned body with a killer 6 pack and will built muscle clad legs . He was just glad he got his boxers on in time that day before she got look at his harden member.

"want me to walk you home?" paramartha asked.

"yeah because my parents are out town.."she walked passed him.

"meaning you alone ."he caught up to her.

"no i am staying with my grandfather until they get back."she slowed down for him.

"good to know you not alone some where."he took her hand.

"hey you know i would always come to you if something went wrong."she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"come let get you home then."he smiled .

Bara parents were out of town at a friends wedding her mother was hire to take pictures of for a very good price. Her mother took over her grandfather's company as he father stuck with being a soccer player. She was just glad her father got signed to a local team since he mad a a thing about moving away with out her friends.

school had given out for the day as paramartha wasn't going to stay for soccer practice since his nose still hadn't healed. He came back from the doctor office to day with new form brace since it was half way healed up. The black eyes he was sporting around after he got his nose broken healed out quickly thanks to his mother's herbal healing teas.

"how long have you until your nose i healed?"bara looked at his new nose brace.

"few more weeks at the least."he tried to remembered what the doctor told him.

"meaning you'll be on the soccer team again."she got sad.

"the 2nd string and don't worry I'll still be there for you." paramartha lifts her face to his .

"i know."she tried to smiled.

"your my girlfriend now and i am not letting my love for soccer get in the way my growing feelings for you."he meant what he said.

"good because i gotten attached to you."she held his hand tightly.

What she said was true through fighting the demons and protecting her and tai's saint something four was the hardest thing she had to do in her life. Right now she was glad she and paramartha were heading to her grandfather's together. They both took a sit on the bench for the bus since the came to the stop . paramartha had bus fare for both of them like he always did since he and bara were a item now .

In the devil world...

"damn those loves of love."sinta replayed ter's death in her mirror.

She had watched him die at the hands of the wedding rose and sunflower that pissed her off. The only one that survived was hurt jammy that came back to her with a torn up black band in his mouth.

"what i am to do ?"sinta walked to throne pissed.

She sits upon her gold encrust throne with black stone thing of what to do as she snapped her fingers.

"you called."

a girl around 5'6" with long dark blue hair that held black highlights in it as her jet black eyes match her tanned skin. She wore white outfit with black stone that rest between her breasts nicely .

"i need you to rid me of the two love angels and get your hand on the saint something four."sinta yelled.

"yes me queen."the women raised form her place in front of her.

"GO!"sinta open portal to the human plane for her.

the women entered the portal with jammy thrown in their after her by sinta who was growing bored of him already. She closed the portal glad she couldn't feel those painful love waves that her want to vomit.

"yuop may you end the lives of those angels painfully ."sinta leans back ion her throne smiling at the thought of dead angels.

In the human world paramartha and bara were on the bus nearing the bus stop that was near paramartha's home instead of her. the rain started up pounding down on the bus they rode in not giving up any time soon. After calling her grandfather in paramartha's cell and deciding to stay at his place since it was a lot closer. They just had a hard time getting their since their clothes were soaked through by the pouring rain.

"welcome home."his mother was waiting for them.

"hi mom." paramartha help bara into the house.

"come in form the rain ."she hands them a towel.

"so cold."bara started shaking.

"go toparamartha where you can change and warm up." his mother hands paramartha a towel.

Paramartha was glad his mother was waiting for them as the open gates of the temple under her paper umbrella. He was carrying bara the rest of way since she was to soak through shaking badly as

hypothermia started to set in. Paramartha could handle the cold climates since the temple he lived in was live the north pole. Right now he and bara headed to his room with towel wrapped around their shoulders .

"...so...cold..."bara mumbled.

"hold on." paramartha held her close.

"...want to be...warm..."bara whined.

"i know." paramartha said.

"...warm..."cold bara said through blue lips.

when Paramartha got to his room with a hypothermiaic bara in his arm to find his friends and bara friends laying around. His room was the 3rd biggest one in the housing area of the temple with its own restroom that could fit 100 people .

"hey there homie."edvin looked them over.

"yo dude."gafna waved to them.

"hi hi!"macon smirked.

"what ever." paramartha rolled his eyes at them

"...is bara alright?"tai worried for bara.

"she looks terrible."churippu could see bara wasn't warm in her wet school uniform.

"what happen to her."ran was shocked.

"...warm ...warm..."bara mumbled.

"we got caught in the rain on out way here since we couldn't make it to grandfather." paramartha walked by the group.

Each person was laying there wearing dry clothes playing a mild game of truth or dare with each other until paramartha and bara showed up. The guys knew paramartha's place was near by as they and the girls were caught in the rain. The came and were changed out of their wet clothes waiting for paramartha in his room.

"lets get you warm ."paramartha lay bara on his king size bed.

His mother entered the room with change of clothes in bara's size as paramartha left to take hot shower to warm his self up. His mother changed bara out of her wet school uniform her self with her friends help. Paramartha changed out his wet school uniform and changed into pair of blue jeans and white under shirt with no sleeves.

"your good."tai impressed with paramartha's mother skills in changing a girl.

"i may be old lady but i have many trick up my sleeve." paramartha's mother was done changing bara..

"so true." churippu agreed with her.

"you all nice girls."paramartha's mother looked them over .

"your not so bad your self mrs.suunlee."ran like her.

"for that you girl welcome here any time like my son's friend."mrs.suun-lee looked to the group of guys.

paramartha then leave his restroom changed and warmed up handing his mother his soaked uniform. She leave everyone alone to finish clothing the other uniforms the others had worn as paramartha sat in his bed were bara was. Their friends already left with each other to view a movie in in the living room of the housing area leaving them alone..

"the only Treatment includes slowly warming you. " paramartha brushed back her hair.

She couldn't answer him since she was resting under few blanket the girl placed on her to get her to warm up. They weren't helping all the way as she was still shaking form the cold even after mrs. Suun-lee changed her in to warm clothes. So paramartha removed his jeans leaving him in his flaming blue boxers and shirtless (he discarded shirt laid near the jeans he took off). He got under those covers and held bara close to his body

"i hope this works."he sighed as bara snuggled in his embrace.

in the living room of the housing area...

the group were watching mission in impossible two with paramartha's parents with them forgetting about bara and paramartha. If only they notice the female demon that was floating the sky light of ceiling . She followed the strong love waves that led her to this temple during the rain storm in the living room.

She appeared in the room smashing the entertainment center knocking out the group excluding tai and ran who kept their mouths covered. She female demon introduce her self as aqua the head of water demon clan of devil world. What pissed ran and tai off was that aqua started the rain storm she state 'its will never stop unless all the over in this state is wash away'.

The rain as the girls didn't was making married couple break up and newly weds fight for hours or more. So tai morphed in wedding sunflower before ran's eyes not giving her time to react she shield her form aqua's 'cloud burst' attack. Aqua got a face full of pedal dance toss form wedding sunflower who was trying to get ran out of the room.

"ran can you hear me?"a voice entered her head.

"hai i can ."ran answered.

"yell out the words 'Wedding Attractive Flower '."the voice yelled to her .

"say what?"she asked.

"say that or loose you life to aqua."the voice got stern.

with that she yelled out 'Wedding Attractive Flower' as her Necklace and Watch glowed in putting her into a classic style wedding dress colored pale ladver.

**Wedding orchid was born**

she acted fast watching wedding sunflower get her but kicked by aqua's cloud burst' attack over and over again.

"kiss of love."weeding orchid attacked aqua with that.

WHAM!

Aqua was sent flying out of the room

she she was caught off guard big time she got hurt where the down pour outside became a light rainfall. Since everybody was out of it during battle ran and tai were lucky their weren't found out. With bara with paramartha tai had some exaplining to do.


	9. enter vein

"you never told me once."ran yelled at tai and bara.

"we couldn't"bara wanted to cry.

"why not?"ran screamed.

"my father and the goddess Aphrodite wouldn't let us."tai answered.

"i am so talking to my mom and dad."ran turned away for them.

Ran was surprised to have morphed into wedding orchid during her battle with aqua at paramartha's family temple. Tai explained what she found out about them being the angels of love form her father. Bara on the other hand couldn't explain much she was still getting the hand on being wedding rose her self.

"so the guys know about this?"ran asked.

"just gafna and paramartha."tai answered her.

"thats it?"she kenw their were two more people that knew.

"should be ?!"bara tried to remembered.

"meaning i have to tell edvin."ran stated.

"i just remember macon and churippu know too."tai remembered.

"yeah i just remember too."bara agreed.

macon and churippu did know but didn't talk about it with the group knowing they were keeping that a secret form them. They were still working out their relationship with each other with girl still going after macon. Right now ran had sot tell edvin she was a angel of love knowing he was going to laugh about this one.

"see you girls later i have sot find edvin."ran needed sot find him.

"he should be on the soccer field practicing."bara remembered what paramartha told her.

"along with gafna and the other guys."tai imaged gafna whispering sweet thing in her ear.

So bara and tai left to find churippu leaving ran to make her way to the soccer field where she would find her man.

In the devil world...

"it can't be!"sinta yelled.

The 3rd saint something finally awoke with the 3rd angel of love as she watched this through her mirror.

"jammy how could let this happen?"

"i don't know."

she then started hitting him with her staff of shattered love pissed she was loosing the war on removing love from the world. Aqua was healing form the 'kiss of love ' attack form wedding orchid .she was depressed that her endless rain was also stopped since it was spending so much negative energy. She splitting couples up left and right as she collected great amounts of negative energy for devil world.

"wait."sinta stopped hitting jammy.

"what my queen ?"crying jammy asked the queen.

She then remembered that wedding rose's father Yousuke was a half demon because his father Uragano, the was descendant of the powerful Rafuaru family in akuma kai. She also knew her father's demon half was named Viento. Meaning wedding rose was also 1/3 demon something that got sinta laughed about.

"reno come foruth."sinta summons monster .

"yes my highness."a huge dog with spike on its back bows to her.

"monster to insert these negative energy into wedding rose in order to get her demon to 'awaken'."sinta tossed the monster a back sphere.

Doing what the queen her the monster goes into the human plane using the portal she opened in search of wedding rose. During that time tai and bara were dragged sot stands of the soccer field by churippu.

"there's ran and edvin." churippu spotted them on the benches.

Edvin was benched during the 2nd round of game practice with ran telling him what happen her at paramartha family temple. He mad just in shock he girlfriend was crime fighter who costume was a wedding dress.

"alright everybody i give you our guest for today Fuunia Yousuke."the conch shows off bara's dad.

Bara ran form the stands pass her ran and edvin to her dad where she glomp him hard . Yousuke was lucky his own daughter didn't knocked him over as he stood up right hugging bara. She found out he was here at request of the couch to help with the soccer team. The assistant couch quit for unknown reasons. That sent out the most strongest love waves that caught the monsters attention as it came form not where.

"found you wedding rose."the monster saw Yousuke protectively holding his child.

That when the monster knocked out everyone on the field as ran and tai morphed into wedding orchid and sunflower jumping into action.

"your going to get it now."jammy appeared beside the monster.

"it that talking lizard."wedding sunflower remembered jammy.

"don't go there summer wedding Barbie."jammy sticks her tounge out at him.

"stand aside human it is time wedding rose joins our side."the monster uncover the negative energy sphere.

"dad what is that thing talking about?"bara looked to Yousuke.

Yousuke never wanted his child to know about her demon have like he did when a monster inserted evil waves into him in order to get young Viento to 'awaken'. He wanted her her angel and human haves awaken. As wedding sunflower and orchid attacked the monster he tried sot get bara out of there.

"where you going old man."jammy got in his way.

"take this." Yousuke kicked a soccer ball toward him.

WHAM!

Jammy got a soccer ball to the face

at that moment wedding sunflower and orchid were knocked back by the monster as it blocked Yousuke and bara.

"take this!"the monster tore Yousuke form bara.

"DAD!"bara was split from her father.

He lands near wedding orchid and sunflower as the monster placed he negative energy sphere by bara's side. That last thing Yousuke before black out was the negative energy sphere wrap its glow around bara.

"NOOOO!" Yousuke weakly yelled.

"to late."the monster yelled at him.

The black sphere then became a glass sphere as bara sat there emotionless as he ring and pocket mirror glowed . He eyes were white as cloud above them as her appearance started sot change slowly. Her pink hair became jet black along with her hazel eyes became red as her peach skin became sheet white.

"wake new friend!"the monster stepped aside.

"bara ?!"wedding sunflower yelled.

"hey you alright?"wedding orchid worried.

"god please!"her father got to his feet.

"damn that hurt."a mature women go her feet.

Vein was born

"your name?"the monster happily asked.

"vein ugly."the women fixed her hair.

"what did you call me?"the monster was pissed.

"ugly you jacka$$."vein yelled at her.

the monster tried attack vein only to have her tail caught by her as the monster was lifted into the air and tossed 20 feet to the right. Wedding sunflower and orchid couldn't make head or tail of what was happening right then.

"all of you alright?"vein called to the Wedding sunflower and orchid .

"..."Wedding sunflower and orchid couldn't answer.

"this isn't a trick i am on you side."she laughed.

"you sure?" Yousuke thought she was tricking them.

"yes mr.Fuunia ." she walked to them.

the monster tried blasting them with it 'breaking heart' beam only to get it deflect by vein's 'song of fallen one' that finished the monster off. Yousuke , Wedding sunflower, and orchid found out vein was on their side from the beginning. Vein returned everything to normal before return control of bara's body to her.

"dad you have some explaining to do."bara looked to her father.


	10. wedding con battle

"if don't like what you see stop staring ."vein sat there looking over at paramartha.

Bara had come over to paramartha's family temple to spend the day with him as show him her other half . When she did he got a nose bleed form his healing nose as vein;s body was more mature looking then bara's.

"so your her demon half." paramartha nose stopped bleeding.

"yes."vein yawned.

"and your is vein." paramartha fixed his brace.

"yes."vein checked her nails.

"...but you know that she also part angel."he remembered wedding rose.

"i know and i hope she keeps fighting as wedding rose."vein smiled.

The night after vein battled the monster bara showed her mother vein making the poor women faint . Afterward bara told both her parents that vein that vein doesn't have any plans on joined the devil's fight. They also found out that vein wanted to sleep inside of bara instead of being forcedly woken up.

"how do you feel about me?" paramartha blushed .

"just like bara i love you very much ."vein stated.

"same here you look good with black hair." paramartha looked over her new hair color.

"if you cheat on bara you toast."veins burns a leaf up with black flames.

Vein the went on to tell him she met Viento Yousuke's demon half that made sure not to piss off when they talked .both agreed that vein joining the devil side of the war on love was pointless she already stated she was on angels of love side. They got into heated verbally argument that almost turned psychical if Momoko didn't' hit them over heads with frying pan.

"ready for bara back?"vien get to her feet.

"yeah but it was glad to meet you vein."he waits.

"same here."she changed back to bara.

Bara was caught by paramartha who carried her sot the living room where she was placed on a futon to rest. His mother had followed them spreading holy salt where bara's demon half vein stood or sat when with her son.

"mom thats insult to bara." paramartha notice what she was doing.

"i know but she must understand this is holy place ."she puts away her of salt.

"meaning if there is any sign of negative power demons will try sot enter."he repeated her lessons to him.

"good boy here is cookie for you."she hands him a trey of cookies.

"mom i can't eat this much sugar."he placed th plate of cookies on the table nest to him.

"you took skinny ."she points to muscular frame.

"because i'm on the soccer team."he shouts back back.

mrs.suun-lee then left as paramartha chased after her since she wasn't listening to a word he said. Bara had woken up minutes ago and started eating the plate full of cookies happily since they the black and white ones she liked. She found the remote to the tv and turned it on to the cartoons and started laughing.

"this is so funny."she stuffed another cookie in her mouth.

Paramartha returned giving up on fighting with his mother knowing she would always out do him . What he found was the plate of cookies he left almost gone with bara watching the tv laughing meaning she was in a good mood.

"you enjoyed my mom's cookies." Paramartha sat by her.

"she made these."bara was surprised.

"yeah ."he took one from the plate.

"sorry to bash you mom but mrs.suun-lee's are better then yours."bara eats three more.

Paramartha watched her stuff more and more cookies in her mouth until his mother returned to living room carrying yellow envelope. The words on the yellow envelope said 'wed. con.' as she walked in placing it on the table near the plate.

"i hear you like my cooking?"mrs.suun-lee looked at bara.

"yeah your good."she couldn't stopped stuffing her mouth.

"...and your a wedding freak?!"she smiled.

"i know subscribing to bridal magazine and owning a binder that had you dream wedding planned out in it sounds nuts."bara admitted.

"how about wedding conventions?"mrs.suun-lee's smile grew wider.

"i love wedding conventions since they have the latest wedding stuff. "bara squealed happily.

"good you and my son are going to be working at a booth at wedding convention today."mrs-suun-lee ordered.

"MOM!" Paramartha yelled.

"YAY!"bara was happy.

"you father is waiting in the mini van."she tossed Paramartha the yellow envelope.

Paramartha took the yellow envelope form his mother as bara happily got to her feet following him to the drive way out back. He started to explained every year since they day he hit 10 years of age he been force to work at wedding convention representing the temple he lived at. Now bara was pulled into it as he opened the yellow envelope.

"here!"he hands bara a badge.

"this is so cool."she takes it from him.

The badge said 'sakura temple booth vender' with her name in pink asParamartha's said the same with his name in blue. They were loaded up in the mini van by mr.suun-lee as the head to the convention center. What they didn't notice was jammy following them since aqua was recovering form her battle. So she gave jammy a monster she created her self to use against the angels of love next time he came face to face with them.

"i hope this works."jammy looked to the glass egg in his little paws.

He then flys after the mini van disguised as a penguin with note tied to right claw moving through the air as fast as he could.

Few hours later...

bara and Paramartha stood in front of the sakura temple booth dressed as miko and priest handing out back and white cookies with business cards. Jammy they flys in the massive room that was filled with booths form different places.

"love most die!"he repeats queen sinta's words.

Glad no body can see him since he cast a spell to hid him form human eyes as he dropped the glass egg in the middle of floor. With that the egg released a sleeping gas that put everybody out. People started dropping like flys all round. bara and Paramartha covered their mouths so they couldn't breath in the gas.

"whats going on?" Paramartha looked to bara.

"look!"she points to the glad egg.

"a giant egg is floating in the middle of the room ."he couldn't believe it.

"freaky."bara blinked.

thats when jammy took a small orb was filled with trigger energy to activate the remaining negative energy in bara's body. He tossed the small orb to bara who was tyeing a piece of cloth to Paramartha for him not to breath in the gas.

"take this wedding rose."

"what?"

the small orb lands on her head as she blacked out with Paramartha caught as she turned to vein. When vein opened her eyes she was pissed as hell quickly getting to her feet thanking Paramartha with a kiss.

"tyuop get her."jammy order him.

the glass egg shattered as a flying wolf appeared color black drooling as it locked eyes with vein. Vein on the other hold sheds the miko outfit as she was wearing stunning white outfit with blue and green jewel embedded in her chest.

"Paramartha get to safety."vein warned him.

He did what she said as tyuop came at her only to be deflected by a invisible shield vein was proceeding with the left over negative energy in her. she then lift her right arm that is wrapped in black glow. With in a few minutes the flying wolf was hit with waves of negative energy form vein who wasn't in a good mood of all things. Jammy on the other hand was trying to get the piece of both of Paramartha's face.

Paramartha took jammy by his scaly tail stuffed him in a sack that he tied off with prey beads tossing him to vein. She then smiled when she saw tyuop recovering form her last attack as her hands light up.

"take this!"she blasted jammy at tyuop.

that last thing tyuop and jammy saw were a black but endless energy field form veins direction. The convention went back to normal as vein turned back to bara putting the miko outfit back on pissed she came out by force once more.


	11. the story of ruined love

"her name is vein ." paramartha said.

"i am glad she is on our side."gafna looked shocked.

"paramartha your lucky."macon smiled.

"i love her eyes and hair."tai was taking notes.

"another ally in the fight for love."edvin listened carefully.

"so how much left over negative energy do you have in your body?"churippu stayed quiet.

"love that you can morph into her willingly."ran jsu sat there.

so bara took a deep breath after showing off vein to her friends along with paramartha telling them about her. she explained her father and mother already know before them as she never knew how much negative energy was left in her body. She was glad her and paramartha along with both there parents they could tell their friends.

"hey paramartha hows you nose?"edvin looked to him.

"completely healed up."he taps it.

"that why the brace isn't on it?!"bara finally notice.

"yeah ." paramartha got to his feet.

With that edvin, gafna ,and paramartha head to soccer practice with the girls and macon behind them talking about vein. When they met her she only had eyes for paramartha who blushed the whole time she talked about her self. everyone but ran and tai were scared of vein since she was demon they knew nothing about. They all warmed up to her when she stated she would never once get in the angels way of love.

"this so cool."macon couldn't believe it.

"i know."churippu held his arm.

"i can't wait to fight by her side." ran explained.

"she's more of one player."tai got it.

"meaning she like to fight alone."churippu said.

"yep."macon agreed with them.

They strong bond as friends that formed over the few months thank to macon shoving paramartha in to the girls. they love ways were getting stronger and stronger making any demon around them get sick to their gut. Maybe that was why vein didn't want nothing to do with the war since bara was happy just the way she was now.

In the devil world...

"another failure."sinta heard the news.

The queen was looking forward to having vein by her side a loyal warrior on the war on love in the human plane. Now she was running out of ways to make vein come to there side after she wasted half the devil world's negative energy on waking her .

"then i will go to the human plane my self and get vein to joined us my self."sinta smiled.

With that she dressed in her finest black dressed taking her staff of shattered heart in hand leaving her throne in the hands of hinja. Because she was going to get back the heir of powerful Rafuaru family in akuma kai grandchild of legendary senshi Uragano. That when she opened a portal to the human plane her self entered quickly leaving her world behind. Upon entered the human plane near the angels of love school . A love waves hit her at once from all around making her sick to her gut as she took a human disguise.

"have to find the angels of love."she mumbled out.

She then turned her staff into as jewelery set as she fixed her self up when he necklace started deflecting the love waves she felt. Her bands covered her demonic aura that would make angels sense she was their. She looked around at the humans doing their things as thing place brought back painful memories for her.

_flash back begins..._

_"you want some ice cream?"male voice sounded happy._

_"only if i can share it with you."a younger and happier sinta smiled at the boy._

_"alright."the boy's hand too her and leads her to ice cream stand._

_The place around them looked like a park of some kind with other couples around them happier then them. The boy was around 16 with long flowing black hair with matching eyes that went with his pale salmon skin. He wore a school uniform with top two buttons undone holding the hand of sinta who wore goth style clothing. _

_Then that memory changed to sinta was a bit older with prep style clothing carrying a basket of food to a house ._

_"honey you in."she enters the darken place with her spare key._

_She closed the door behind her quickly before she puts down a big basket of food as she entered the house further. Lower part where the living room and kitchen along with dinning room had morden look to them with color theme of only Grey and white. _

_"he most be in his room."she happily ran up toward it._

_When she came to his room with glowing smile on her face hiding all her demonic traits to look completely human for him. They had met years before when she came to human world for the first time and he fell for her asking her out that day. On this day in his room she found him in the nude with another women ._

_He awoke with the other women laying on his chest with a expression of confusion upon his face. Thats when he saw sinta standing there before running out of the room and that house with him chasing her. she disappeared from his site leaving behind a picnic basket of food he ate that night after ridding him self of the women he so called 'slept' with._

_If she only knew of the name last name was suun-lee..._

_that day started started the new war on love between the demons and angels._

_flash back ends..._

_sinta then enters the school ground looking around as student were doing all type of things for the day. The gang was near the soccer field as a familiar face from sinta's past showed up calling __paramartha suun-lee's name._

"uncle victor!" paramartha notice his uncle victor.

"hey the paramartha."he waved to him.

the men that went by name of sinta's human boyfriend walked up to paramartha as his friends ran his side to meet the guy. He was 5'10" with long back hair and eyes to match as his tan skin as he wore black style clothing .

"guys this my uncle victor."

"Glad to meet you i am Bara Fuunia ." she smiled.

"I am Ran Ameno."she nods to him

"Just call Tai since my whole name is Taiyohana Tanima." she smirked.

"Its just Churippu O'hara ."she looked him over.

"edvin caright sir."he wrapped his arms around ran's waist.

"macon rightwould."he holds churippu's hand.

"gafna werewol."he stood near tai.

Victor then was sat by the gang as the players on the field were given a break from kicks drills to rest before starting pass drills. The kids wanted to ask him so many questions about him and where his been .if they only looking to his necklace that laid over his black turtle neck sweater as sinta was standing at bottom row of the stand on the soccer field.

"you necklace."

"vibrating."

"its glowing blue."

"...and all flashy and stuff."

"its my brother's demon alert necklace."

"his what?"

that when victor told the girl's and guys about his sad story of how he lost his one true love sinta.

Flash back begins...

He met her in the middle of no where and asked her out that same day since he found his one true love .time went on for the two young lovers as victor found out sinta was demon next in line to take the throne. He break her heart have being caught with his evil ex girl friend in bed nude together with hang over.

His evil ex girl friend found out he was dating sinta not knowing she was a demon planned on breaking them up. So she got victor drunk that night before took him home where he pass out on his own bed . She removed both there clothing after finding sinta was coming over tomorrow with surprise lunch for him. After sinta ran from victor's home upset victor got rid of his ex glad he for sercury cameras put in months ago.

flash back ends...

"i loved her ever since then."he looked to his necklace.

He told them after sinta disappeared from his site he created a necklace to sense demons or devils when their in the human plane.


	12. sword play

"tai i want you to have my family's wedding band."he hold up a sapphire and emerald ring.

"oh...gafna thank yous."she blushed when she saw it.

Gafna wanted to marry tai when they got out of high school and move into his parents old fixer upper house down the block form a college they were both going to. So as the eldest of his family he got the family heirloom the sapphire and emerald ring. He was giving it to tai the only women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with .

"please marry me when we graduate form high school?"gafna choked out the words.

"alright i will ."she kissed his cheek.

" Mr.werewol get over here."the couch called him.

So tai kissed a red faced gafna on the cheek as he ran back to field leaving her with his family sapphire and emerald ring. She then pulled out a silver chain form her pocket placing the ring on there and placed that around her neck. she then for heated and head off off the stand toward the school to show off her friends.

"i hope they love this ."tai was happy .

She didn't know she was being followed by sinta in shadow form since the girl was giving off strong love waves. Her friends on the fencing club dojo interviewing the captain for the school news paper.

"whats up tai?"ran asked.

"guys look whats her neck?!"bara points to the ring on the small chain.

"lucky girl."churippu was jealous a litter.

Tai went on to tell them gafna wanted to marry her when they graduate form high school then move in together. They though it was big deal for her to to be taking a big step like this since she just met him weeks ago.

"you should wait a few more days."ran waves her finger back and fourth.

"talk to you parents about this."bara crossed her arms.

"you still need time to learn about each other." churippu agreed with others.

Tai listened to her friends as they finished up their interview with the captain of fencing team and took pictures. So they girl found a place to sit and eat their lunches when the bell rings for lunch break to start anyway.

"i can finally use my 'dream wedding ' notebook."tai remembered it.

"hope it can fit his family's budget." churippu clapped happily.

"your going to look stunning ."bara imaged it.

"you guys are my braid maids."tai explains to them.

"THANNKS TAI!"they girls were happy now.

"welcome."tai smiled.

They girl giggled with each other as sinta came form the shadow of a beat up training dummy as the girls laugher was getting to her. she hater the way humans got along so much that it was sicken her to her gut. That whey she took over the demon world in order to rid the human plane of love .

"now what can i do to kill those love waves coming form them?"she looked around.

She knew aqua was still out of picture for now and since she was in human plane she was short handed at the time. She she summoned her staff of the shattered heart and made blademaster appear. He smelled of burning metal dressed as a black knight bowing to sinta as she looked to him.

"rid me of those girls so i can search for wedding rose i peach."sinta ordered him.

"yes my queen ship."he raised to his feet.

"good."she left him alone .

He then turned to the girl in the lobby of the dojo that were chatting and laughing at tai's dream wedding. he almost tossed up his lunch form the day when their love waves hit him at full blast as he spilled sleeping gas in to the air .

"whats that smell?"asked ran.

"what smell?" churippu asked back.

"...sniff...sniff..."bara sniffs the air.

"that..."ran fell sleep.

"RAN!"bara and tai yelled to her .

"...smell!"churippu fell asleep.

**"**churippu!"bara and tai yelled to her too.

both girls were asleep by now as aster blade removed him self form his hiding place holding his blade in one hand. Bara and tai notice he wasn't human.

"i am here to clear you form this world."he bowed in respect.

"what we do wrong?"asked tai.

"i agree with her."bara wanted to know.

"you loving ways angry my queen."he answered .

Both girl didn't get what he said as he lunched a combo of 'dancing sword ' and 'magma blade ' at them. Both girl took hold of their sleeping friends getting them out of the way as the lobby of the dojo got trashed . The girls got to open window where they got sleeping churippu and ran out before closing it with them in building.

"good they're safe now."bara

"ready?"tai

"let do it."bara

"Wedding Graceful Flower! "bara become wedding rose.

"Wedding Beautiful Flower! "tai became wedding sunflower.

That when blade master lunched another combo of 'dancing sword ' and 'magma blade ' at them when they were done morphing. The girl counter attack with there 'true hearts desire' and 'pedal dance toss' at masterblade. He was hit taking half he damage from the attack as he raised to his feet since the blasts form the girl's attack mad him land to his feet.

"your strong ."he lowered his blade.

"uh...thanks."they were both surprised.

He was impressed that both angels of love were able to blast him just using they weakest attacks. So since he went by the code 'live by the sword die by the sword ' he wanted to know if this girls had want it took to defeat him swordwise.

"fight both of you with blade."

"alright."wedding rose liked the idea.

"okay."wedding sunflower .

So wedding rose's ring she wore released the wedding sword as wedding sunflower's lipliner turned in to a single edge blade. Both girls took their marks as master blade quested he fight both of them at once in sword fighting style. The person most badly is how their end the fight as they began making master blade truly honored to fight them.

CLANG!

When then their swords hitting each other.

Wedding rose couldn't use her wedding rose cut attack as she and wedding sunflower were really fighting it out with masterblade. With a smile upon his face was growing since he found skilled foes to sword fight with.

_"this is what i been looking for so long."masterblade wanted to cry._**  
**

The girl singled to each other that masterblade wasn't catching onto as wedding rose let wedding sunflower take the fight head on. wedding sunflower was more of a better fighter with any type of blade then wedding rose for some reason.

"now."wedding sunflower got rose a opening.

"wedding rose cut!"she channeled her love energy toward masterblade to putrefy him.

He didn't see it coming as a he was hit only to be saved by his demon pet rain cat who pulled him into the shadow. Masterblade had 3rd degree burns form the attack that wedding rose launched at him with wedding sunflower got her that opening.

"i will return to finish out fight."masterblade blacked out.

"of...master."rain cat sighed.

wedding rose's sword disappeared and wedding sunflower lipliner returned to normal as the sacred mirror repaired the trashed lobby .

"nice moves back their."bara said.

"me and gafna sword fight for play ."tai smiled.

"oh..."bara was impressed.

"i am glad it came in handy for today."tai danced in place a little.

"i have a new weapon to use."bara kissed her pocket mirror.

"same here."tai followed her.

both girl smiled at each other as they went to their friends who were waking outside where they placed them.


	13. failed fight

"dude your a joke waiting to happen."macon laughed at gafna.

"i did it to be with her."gafna tied up his sneakers.

"taking away your freedom man."macon kept laughing.

"i wanted to spend my days with her ."gafna grabbed his school bag.

"just because i am with churippu doesn't mean i am going to ask her marry me any time soon."macon explained.

"MACON!" churippu yelled at his name hurt.

"oh...hi churippu."he turned to her.

"JERK!"she slapped him.

Churippu had left news paper early after laying out the sports section by her self since the other girls were bust. That gave her to walk home with macon since it was end of school for them and wanted to see him. She didn't like what she heard about him not wanting to marry her in the near future.

"bye jerk off!" churippu walked by him .

"churippu i am sorry."macon walked after her.

"for what jerk off?" churippu kept walked.

"for saying that ...i want to be with you but i want to wait until we're ready for marriage."he explained scared of loosing her.

"you mean it?"she turned to him.

"GOD YES!"he broke down crying.

Macon may seem like cool headed guy who was poplar with the ladies but he was lonely since his parents were never home. He had his friends on the soccer team as they watched churippu's and her friends from a far. When he shoved paramartha that day toward the group he wouldn't have churippu in his life.

"come on mac stop crying."gafna was embarrassed by his behavior.

"i'm try i am not going to loose is churippu."macon yelled at him.

"your a big baby." churippu called macon that.

"only because of you chu-chu."he shots back .

"chu-chu?"asked gafna.

"thats his nick name for me." churippu stated.

"chu-chu please forgive me?!"macon kept tearing up.

"oh...macy i forgive you for saying those bad words." churippu for gave him.

Churippu and gafna had the crying macon to stop since they had soccer practice to get or they would be late. Macon's ankle had healed up as he was given a cast cover for his arm since ti was still healing it self. so off they went as mason apologized for acting clingy when he started to cry up and was made make it up to churippu by making three goals by him self.

when they got to the entrance way of the guys locker room...

"go get them tiger." churippu slapped macon on the back.

"I'll try."macon kissed her hand.

Then he entered locker room with gafna who was pleased those two were going to do alright. Churippu headed other stands on the soccer field out side the school building as she passed queen sinta dressed like a teacher.

"damn her."sinta almost throws up from the girls love waves.

The girls were surrounding paramartha who finally got his nose brace off and could start playing again.

"you sure?"tai asked him.

"you could get it hurt again."ran was worried.

"be careful."bara begged him not to play.

"I'll be alright." paramartha walked away for them.

When the rest of the guys were changed in to their practice gear coming on to the field from the locker room. The game started as sinta was standing near the girls who watched the guys work together .

"this place it perfect to draw out wedding rose."she smiled.

Sinta was still in the human world looking for wedding rose as she wanted vein on their side of the war. So she sheds her human look and spreads her knock out gas around the whole field .what she didn't know was victor paramartha's uncle was there with the girls to cheer paramartha on .

"HEY WHATS GOING ON?" Churippu yelled.

"look!"victor points to the everyone.

the field darken around the girls once more as Churippu fell asleep with the others when sinta walked on to the field. That made tai, ran and bara morph and go after sinta when victor necklace reacted to her.

"hello wedding rose."sinta waved to her.

"what are you doing here?"wedding rose stood there.

"collecting negative energy for my kingdom."sinta laughed.

"get lost."yelled wedding orchid.

"now with her ."she points to wedding rose.

"she stays here you leave."wedding sunflower wasn't happy.

She was pissed as she called her 'black heart' creatures fourth with her staff of shattered love ands sent them. The angels used their kiss of love, pedal dance toss, and true heart desire to get rid of half of the 'black heart' creatures .victor watched the women he once loved hatefully fight the angels of the love.

"sinta what happen to you."her remembered her glowing smile.

When sinta came to the human plane at that young age meeting victor too at the same time she always had a glowing smile on her face. She was one of those demon children who were made fun of because she looked human .after he heart was breaken her demonic markings started to show she took over the devil world for her self.

"SINTA"victor yelled her name.

"what?"she blasted the angels aside.

She looked to the stands where the human man that hadn't aged once from the day she disappeared from his life stood there. His hair was longer as his body fully matured in to that of a man. in some ways he looked liked never aged once as he stepped down from the stands.

"you...you..." sinta tried to speak.

"mr.suun-lee don't go near her."wedding sunflower warned him.

"she's evil."wedding orchid yelled at him.

"only because i shatter her heart."he stood near the angels.

Wedding rose stayed qeuit as she spotted pain in both their eyes as unshed tears left sinta's face. she never once cried when she returned to devil world where her power grew and grew .now she was in front of him.

"your my weakness."she formed a black sphere in her hand.

BOOM!

Went the sphere she threw at him

that when the girls went to angel fighter form shielding victor from the sphere bomb sinta used against them. Victor was alright as the girl got their feet to found sinta in the air with eyes blowing pure red and black .

"give me vein you brats!"she shots negative spheres of energy at them.

Some how a invisible shield is protecting them as a 'song of fallen one' hits sinta's hand knocking her staff of the shattered out of her hand. Wedding rose as released vein who wasn't happy about this. Sinta then tried fighting vein in on ground battle as the angels aided vein in the battle with victor on the side lines watching.

Sinta started loosing as she found out vein was on the angels side now her s as she was sent flying from vein's 'song of fallen one'. Vein and the angels returned to normal selves when things return to natural state. Victor helped bara to her feet since vein pushed her body to the limits as the guys got back to the game.

"you alright?"victor was holding on to bara.

"fine vein didn't push me that much."bara was alright.

"thanks to her sinta is out of here." Churippu was gratful.

"be glad she's on our side."tai still didn't believe them.

"we talked about this she isn't tricking us."ran explained.


	14. aqua's return

"GET BACK HERE VEIN!"aqua chased after her.

"damn!"vein flipped out of way.

Bara was caught off guard by aqua when she was leaving for school by her self in the early morning. She was surprise that aqua was back on her feet after the attack wedding orchid gave her. before she could morph to wedding rose . Aqua activated the the left over amounts of negative energy in her.

"come out where ever you are!"aqua yelled to her.

vein was trying to turn back into bara everything she did she was shocked to death. She wanted bara to fight this before the she got stuck this way form the negative energy she using up. right now she was hiding form aqua as she tried to let bara take over.

_"come on bara please this you life not mine."vein though tot her self._

that when aphredite voiced entered her head offering her a way to became a apart of bara that wouldn't get in her way. She was then glad that the goddess of love and beauty said this as she agreed to it. Before aqua could get vein in time a white light wrapped around the body coming form the ring and mirror.

"what is going on here."aqua followed the light .

What she found was vein being turn in green jade and white jade necklace with gold framing around the jade stone. She tried to get the necklace that was vein only to get burned by the holy light . Then she pushed back by the light as it grew letting bara take over her shell once more .

"your dead!"aqua got to her feet.

Bra the opened her eyes thank aphredite for what she did for vein as she tranced her hand over the her new necklace. She then took hold of her mirror yelling out ' Wedding Beautiful Flower! ' as her pocket mirror glowed with her ring releasing a light the gave her flowing pale rose colored wedding dress.

"damn!"aqua hated facing wedding rose .

"your dead instead of me."wedding rose stood in front of her.

aqua acted fast knowing that the light was shining got more then her attentions as she lunched water bombs at wedding rose.

At the near by bus stop...

"where is she?"

paramartha sat there for half an hour already waiting for bara to come to and meet him so they could ride to the stop together. He had surprise waiting in his pocket for her on this day that would change both their lives.

"alright i'm going after her."he got to his feet.

He tucked his gym bag and book bag under his right arm as he headed for her home as a flash of light . That only made his run faster since he couldn't get a better look at the color as the clouds darken.

"please please be alright."he begged him for bara to be okay.

He couldn't stand seeing bara hurt over and over again by these demons since he couldn't under stand why she fights. He knew love was important in the world of humans since it been here for so long . He just worried about bara fighting as wedding rose since she and vein were same person.

"hold on bara"he speeds up .

His gut feelings for better as a he neared the area when the light was shown when he was far away. He found aqua getting her butt handed to her by a pissed wedding rose who was doing this all in her wedding dress form.

"true heart's desire."wedding rose attack aqua with another attack.

"AAAAH!"aqua was protecting her self with water based shield.

He wanted cheer her own but kept his mouth shot as aqua was backed into a corner with no where to go . She couldn't do anything but stand where with wedding rose's hands in her face ready to lunate yet another attack at her.

"you well be on our side one way or the other."aqua vowed disappearing form her site.

"way to go ."paramartha ran other.

"paramartha!"she was chocked to see him.

"i were rocking it."he wrapped his arms around her.

"thanks."she blushed.

She was spun around in her arms as she turned to normal wanting him to notice her new necklace she was wearing for the day.

"here."he hands her what was in his pocket.

"a set of keys?"she looked at them.

"...to my family's temple."he kissed her cheek.

"you sure?"she held them tightly .

"mother threaten me if i didn't give those to you."he smiled.

GLOMP!

Bara tackled hugged paramartha to the ground under her.

bara was so happy she clipped the keys other own as she kissed paramartha over and over again before he could get to his feet.

"come on were going to be late." paramartha tried getting up.

"i don't care."she held him down.

"i do."he sighed.

"why?"she asked.

"i have soccer practice remember?!"he stated.

"oh...yeah."she laughed.

"come on get off me ."he begged.

She got off him quickly helping him to his feet as he re-justed the strap of his gym bag and book bag. Bara and him stated up together toward the bis stop knowing they missed the last two while the battle they were in made time pass.

"so where is the necklace form?" paramartha notice it.

"it vein."she smiled.

"how?"he looked it over.

"aphredite."she stated.

"the goddess chick you work for."he smiled.

"yeah now vein is part of me but in different way."she too k his hand.

"i like that."he walked with her more.

Now both of them were just the three of them with out a 3rd party to get in the way of their when they wanted to be a alone.


	15. morning cuddle

It was bright and sunny Sunday morning for bara who just got off a bus with her picket mirror and ring in hand. Vein took a human form walking by her side as both headed to the sakura temple. She wanted to visit him after the week long battle she and the other angels were in.

"i can't believe she gave those to you."vein looked over her keys.

"i can't believe you just piece of jewelry ."she looked to necklace she wore.

"alright."vein knew she won this round.

"hey you started it."she points out.

"shut up."vein looked away from her.

"can't!"she smiled.

She then turned to corner to find Mrs. Suun-lee sweeping the side walk with a open temple gates i back of her. she wanted to walk up and say hi Mrs. Suun-lee ans slip in the opened gate with out getting caught .what was women that old doing that so early in morning as she neared her inch by inch with vein by her side.

"hello bara and monster." Mrs. Suun-lee saw them.

"its vein."vein stated.

"i know." Mrs. Suun-lee looked her over.

"whatever..."vein looked the other way.

"morning Mrs.suun-lee."bara waved to her.

seeing bara made Mrs. Suun-lee lights up as the flowing girl of joy was going to be with her son paramartha. They girl did have demon half they had some manners that did like her son in a romantic way. Right now she wanted this girl to wake her son up since he was known for sleeping in on Sundays.

"go in go in !"she pushed bara and vein in gate of the temple.

With the vein returned to he necklace not wanting to be banished to the afterlife as bara entered the temple. She was here during the wedding ad the rain storm with paramartha by her side. Both time she got to see him half naked .through those time it wasn't his body she wanted it was his heart that caught her attention.

"now where is the housing area once more."she wonder around.

The first time she had found it was by luck when she couldn't findparamartha and the 2nd time was during the rain storm. Now she wanted to find the area again so she could spend the morning with him. She saw the clothes line was up with paramartha's school uniform for soccer and school were getting cleaned. She giggled when she saw his multi-colored flaming boxers in a row next to each other as she remembered he wore blue pair on the night of rain storm.

_"maybe i should get a pair with soccer balls on them."she thought to her self._

she rushed away from the line of paramartha's laundry, pass the shrine, and prey buildings that were full of people. Paramartha's father was at work since the young was priest who had a family temple to run. that made her wonder why paramartha's uncle wasn't helping to run the temple with his brother if they were related.

"must because he dated sinta ."she guessed so she ran off .

She looked around the many court yards they had before coming up to 2 trees that had piece of paper tied to them. She walked around the tree to see when the pieces of paper were tied to them when she came upon the housing area . You should have seen her face lighten up as she ran to the front door.

"now where is his room?!"she wonder around the place.

She knew the temple's housing area will since she wonder around it millions of times when she came here after school.when she rounded the corner to what she thought was the way to paramartha's room .

BUMP!

She knocked into someone bigger then her .

She lands on her butt in front of male who drops a box and came to her side worried he may have hurt her.

"sorry."the guys' voice was familiar to her.

"victor."she called out his name.

"bara."he smiled .

"what are you doing here?"she asked.

"moving back in."he points to the box.

"oh..."she said.

After helping her to her feet victor explained he move out of the sakura temple to study on becoming a priest. he was moving back since his studying was done for since his family needed him now .

"i am moving boxes into my basement room."he points to the floor under them.

"you live in what?" she was shocked.

"the basement it where i live before i moved out."he explained.

"oh..."she said.

"you look shocked ."he picked up the box he dropped.

"sorry i can't believe you live in the basement of all places."she tried to look at him.

" i love the place."victor smiled.

She remembered she was here to visit paramartha blushing at the fact she was talking to victor . Thats when victor was about to ask bara with his back side facing her when she broke out crying for no reason.

WHAAAAAAA!

Bara started crying her eyes out

it took victor a long time to calm bara down while holding a box finding out she never met a guy as nice as him. So he smiled before walking off as she went in search of paramartha after both of them cheer the other up. She was happy to find paramartha's room just like she did so many times before she as she slides the door one.

"...morning love..."she walked into his room.

Paramartha was still asleep in his futon with his windows closed and clothes for the day set out on his desk. Bara removed her shoes placing them by near door way making her way to his sleeping form.

"hmmm..."he turned over .

One thing paramartha was good in his sleep was knowing people by their smells as one smell entered his nose. thats when bara's face appeared in his mind as he could hear her foot steps nearing him .so even when he was half asleep he flipped his covers open for her to join him in bed patting a pillow for her.

"...hmmmmm."paramartha waited for her to enter.

"alright."she entered the futon .

"...mm.."he pulled the coveres over her.

instead of going out with her BF he fell a slept in his arms that he wrapped around her slender after she joined him in his own bed. Paramartha may have been half sleep when he notice she entered the room but he was glad they were cuddling right now.


	16. wedding tulip is here

"hm...they smell so good."tai smelled the flowers aroudn her.

"thanks i grew them my self."paramartha answered her.

"gardening a hobby of yours."bara was surprised.

"other then soccer yeah."paramartha thought.

"his been flower nut for long time."macon teased him.

"macy be nicey."churippu hated when macon did that.

"you should work at my family's shop ."ran suggested.

"i like him where he is now."gafna stated.

The whole gang heard about paramartha and bara's cuddle time that happen last sunday morning form victor who now worked at their school. They wanted the whole details on when where that took place form the people them selves. Instead they found paramartha and bara in his private garden planting roses.

"you know my mother and father are looking for a place to have a advertisement for the bridal shop and there make up line. "thought tai.

"lets talk to our parents about that?!"paramartha suggested.

Tais's parents wanted to get more business so they were trying to find a place in the neighborhood. Paramartha's parents wanted more local places to their temple for other then weddings and funerals.

the gang was left alone to talk among each other as paramartha talk to his parents as tai was on the phone with her own. The girls started asking the guys questions that made them blush in shame or just not even answer.

3 hours later...

the sakura temple was turned in photo shot with wedding dresses and and make artists everywhere the eyes could see. the models were going to be the girls and guys as they were going with all four seasons. They were going to use the whole temple it self as yuri, yanagiba, mr. and mrs. Suun-lee talked what was to go on.

_This what season and each couple assigned to it:_

_-gafna and tai_

_winter_

_-bara and paramartha_

_spring_

_-edvin and ran_

_summer_

_- churippu amd macon_

_fall_

_the make-up and bridal style dresses that were being used:_

_-classic style_

_heavenly make-up line_

_-formal style_

_ageless make-up line_

_-sexy style_

_hollywood make-up line_

_-timeless style_

_lovely make-up line_

now the guys had to wear suits and tuxedos that came in different ranges and styles

for them as they were glad they were getting paid for this. The girl asked the photographer to give them copies of taken pictures. He agreed to it since the girls were so darling in the wedding dresses with a model view to them.

"you alright?"asked bara to paramartha.

"i am fine." he nervously stood there.

"alright."she kissed his cheek.

They were going first as paramartha was nervous as hell since being in tuxedo something it wasn't comfortable in. he was used to being around bara in just his school and soccer uniforms when hanging with her. right now as picture of them together it the dinning area since they were in the timeless style and lovely make-up line.

Bara on other hand loved the many spring style photo shoot she was in with timeless style wedding dresses on. She also loved the way paramartha looked in dress suits and tuxedos with his hair done wonderfully. On the last frame she was pose in her wedding rose form with paramartha dress in a match tuxedo.

"next!"photographer lets bara and paramartha leave.

That would be gafna and tai who were stuck with that winer wear in the ball room of the shrine building. Gafna had to eat bite after bite of all kinds of cakes that were making his swear off eating sweets for long time. He likes the clothes they put him in through the custom changes making him think about his and tai's own wedding.

Tai on the other hand was getting cheered on by both her parents since she was perfect for the sexy style and hollywood make-up line. She likes the tastes all kind of wedding cakes they tried and even got to cut. she loved she got pose in her wedding sunflower form with gafna beside her in matching dress suit.

"alright next couple ."photographer awaits foredvin and ran.

It was then then aqua pissed at wedding rose and orchid for making her look like a sap in battle as she watched the photo shoot take place. She then growled at the way the next couple edvin and randoing summer theme. So she looked around for object or someone she could could taken take control of for the time being. If only the massive group of people notice the water after them started to get unstable around them.

Tai's father a full blooded angel sensed a demon near by knowing there was going to to trouble for them real soon. So he stayed put with yuri who was talking with bara and tai since stayed in the wedding rose and sunflower forms.

"mom this is so much fun."wedding sunflower hugged yuri.

"i know ."yuri held her daughter.

"i am glad you choose us to these photo shoots."wedding rose smiled.

The girl didn't notice that churippu wonder off in her own since was picked to go last with macon who fainted. So he was placed in paramartha room until he came too leaving churippu by her self . What she didn't notice was aqua following the poor girl form behind staying out of her site line since the girl was dancing .

"I'll go back in a few minutes." churippu smiled. To her.

she then laughed to her self when she came upon the to prey trees she was todl about from mrs.suun-lee what had piece of paper tie to the branches. She then walked over to the first tree that was full of piece of paper .

"so many people most have come here."she walked closer.

WHAM!

She was sent flying in the other tree

"one down three to go."aqua laughed.

"hmmm...who are you?" churippu got to her feet.

"aqua of the Suima family in devil world."aqua posed.

"why are you attacking me?" churippu asked rudely.

"to draw out either wedding rose or orchid."aqua shook her fists in angry .

"who?" churippu didn't know who she was talking about.

"you don't even know you friends are the angels love."she laughed at her.

"so what they're still my friends."she yelled.

"SHUT UP!"aqua blasted churippu with her water bombs.

That when a voice entered her head telling her to yell out 'Wedding Excellent Flower! ' as he mother's tira appeared in front of her. wanting to like her friends in every way imaging them as the angels of love . She then reached out for that tira yelling those words she was told out as the tira lets out a forming a princess style wedding dress on her.

**wedding tulip was born!**

"wow!"wedding tulip looked at her stuff.

She wanted to cry as she stood there looking like the bride of her dreams with a pissed aqua watching her .

"water bombs!"launch another attack at wedding tulip.

"glowing sparkler !"lunched her new attack.

BOOM!

Both attacks canceled each other out

"scared tornado dream."angel orchid aimed for aqua.

"NOOOOOO!"aqua was finished off.

"oh...ran thanks."wedding tulip hugged wedding orchid.

"thats friends are for."she smiled.

"you look great."she looked her over.

"so do you."she returned the favor.

Thats when wedding orchid took the new wedding tulip to the photo shoot where macon who had come too was waiting .


	17. masterblade defeat

"YAY!"all the girls cheered.

the pictures the girls took as the photo shoot came in the mail today and they were excited. The ad for tai's parents shop ran in the magazines that were local in town getting them the business they needed.

"look at us."tai screamed happily.

"we're so hot in this ."ran waved her picture around.

"me and him are are working it."churippu wanted to cry .

"i am so working it."bara love the way she looked.

all the girls that bang there glasses together since they celebrating the birth of wedding tulip. All the girls were happy to see how churippu looked in her princess style wedding dress as wedding tulip that made macon almost fall over.

Her and his photo shot went swimmingly for them since they got fall theme with formal style and ageless make-up line to work with. Afterward they all slept over at the temple watching movies all night long. They did have school the next day lucky they all brought their change of clothes and stuff for school.

"when are the guys going to get here?"ran looked around.

"not until 5:30."tai points out the time.

"remember they're on the soccer team." churippu smiled.

"like were on the cheer leading team."bara played with her cup.

"i hate this."ran bored already.

"what ?" churippu asked.

"she hates waiting for edvin."bara laughed a little.

"poor thing."tai waved her head side to side.

"i want him here too." churippu said.

"so whine with me."bara begged her.

"don't feel like it."tai defends churippu.

The girl didn't notice masterblade was coming in the cafe they were in his human form ready for his rematch against the girls after the defeat of aqua sinta sent him back to the human plane to kill the angels of love. So he took advantage of it since he been training for this day when he would face the girl once more.

"hello angels."master blade walked up to them.

"may we help you?"ran looked him over.

"who are ?"tai asked.

"you remind me of someone."bara tried to remember.

"his hot." churippu like his looks.

He then steps back glad there is 4th angel among the other three as he sheds hum human form ans spreads sleeping gas through out the cafe. The girl still stayed in there sits offended that the man they were talking to was masterblade.

"i did this so the human will remain safe." churippu sat there.

"meaning we have battle you."ran said.

"as i vowed i returned to battle wedding sunflower and rose to death battle."he looked to bara and tai.

"guys let us handle this."bara lave her sit.

"just stay put."tai joins bara.

Both the girls turned into wedding rose and sunflower as the wedding sword came to wedding rose's hand. That when the lipliner turned in single edged blade as masterbade drew his new sword.

"never saw you with that one before."wedding rose was ready.

"the queen give you that."wedding sunflower stood there.

"yes the 'slicer' is my new blade. "masterblade looked it over.

"we're screwed."wedding rose got scared.

"don't give up so easily."wedding sunflower got ready to fight.

"first this"master blade raised his hand.

"what is that ?"wedding rose saw a ring.

"a demonic ring given to me by the queen."masterblade stated blankly.

with that the area around them started to twist up and twirl in taking them to a new plane that looked like the cafe. They were told the ring created a new realm with in the one they were in for their battle.

"ready to begin?"master blade flipped his blade in his hands.

"YEAH!"both girls were ready.

"if you only knew how long i waited for this day."he smirked.

Back in the human plane...

"where are they?"ran asked .

"bara !tai!" churippu called for them.

After wedding rose and sunflower were taken to another realm by masterblade the whole place returned to normal . That made ran and churippu worry as they got up form they're sit to look around the place. That where two boys entered the cafe laughing and joking around with each other as they neared the girls.

"hey girls?"edvin waved to them.

"hey there."ran tried to smile.

"paramartha and gafna couldn't make it."said macon.

"than god."sighed churippu.

The guys didn't seemed shocked by those words as the sat down and order drinks for them selves . They explained that the couch wanted to see paramartha and gafna about something important after practice.So the girl nervously sat by their guys not telling them where they others were worried they were dead by now. Thats when jama-p appeared out of no where looking for ran and churippu covered in blood.

" jama-p!"ran saw him.

"come to guy restroom now!"he points.

"why?"asked churippu.

"need help ...masterblade really hurt."he cried.

"meaning we won."cheered churippu.

"come on jama-p and churippu."ran got up for her sit.

Both girl found out form jama-p that the battle between wedding rose and sunflower came to draw. masterblade took the most damage form the girls failing to kill them as queen sinta nearly killed him her self. so wedding rose and sunflower jumped in saving him in the nec to time before he was gone forever. Macon and edvin tagged along with girls as they made it to the guys restroom to find a slashed up masterblade.

"you should have left me behind."masterblade trying to hold in the pain.

"meaning you would die if we did."wedding sunflower shouts at him.

"that would be honorable thing."masterblade yelled at them

"get him up."wedding rose she yelled at the others.

"alright."the others did what she ordered the to do.

the guys helped masterblade to his feet as jama-p was told to teleport him to sakura temple for mrs.suun-lee to care for him. Wedding rose and sunflower turned back to normal forms leaving the restrooms.


	18. their new friend

Paramartha couldn't believe that he had a demon turn human living at sakura temple with his family. masterblade gave up the life of a demon to devil world and started living a peaceful human life . He was trying to pick out name for him self as a human now after becoming a civilian of the state.

"how about henry?"bara asked.

"mr.who."rai wanted that oen to be used.

"john long."ran cheered.

"jimmy."churippu was happy about it.

"bob."edvin spoke.

"meca or astar."paramatha said.

"larry."macon suggested.

"tom-tom."gafna smirked.

"james!"mrs.suun-lee smiled.

Masterblade asked the humans that became his friends over the time he was healing at the sakura temple wit the girls watching over him. Yeah they were some demon trying to attack and kill him for betraying sinta's cause. He told the girls that sinta was trying rid the world of love because of what victor's ex.

"tenshi."masterblade decided.

"nice name."ran she liked it.

"i like it."tai she gave him thumbs up.

"doesn't that mean angel." churippu asked.

"yeah it does."bara assured her.

"nice."edvin said.

"it fits him some how ?!"paramartha smiled.

"this makes you a complete human."macon cheers him on.

"meaning it party time."gafna looked to mrs.suun-lee.

"what?"she was decorating the room for a party.

She then smiled and went back to setting thing up as the kids just looked at each other before the girl fought over his was going to change masterblade's bandages. The guys hated seeing their girl friends fighting over a hot guy who was hurt.

"girl with pink hair you do it."mrs.suun-lee picked bara.

"ME!"she sat there.

"yes you." mrs.suun-lee tried to smile.

"she has a name mom."paramartha stated.

"shut up son." mrs.suun-lee gave him her death glare.

"thinking why your my mother again."he turned away.

So she sent the boys and girls away leaving only a teenage girl with a full mature man who was removing something under his covers. Bara flipped when he tossed the boxers he was wearing his shoulder leaving him bare under the covers.

"don't worry young one its only my chest you need to re-wrap."he undoes his hair.

"you sure your not going to rape me?"she was scared.

"young one i may be demon but not the kind with impure heart."he meant what he said.

Masterblade didn't show one single emotions as she changed and washes his healing wound for him. She could see his human body carried the scars form when he was a demon as she found one that led up his thigh. She placed her hand on the at scar tracing it toward his groin after she finished with his bandages.

"BARA!"masterblade caught her hand.

She the blushed a deep red shamed she almost touched a another's guys member she just met .masterblade sighed knowing she didn't mean anything by touching him like that as he lets go of her hands. Fixing the blankets to where the lower half was completely covered as he tld her how he got that scar.

_Flash back begins... _

_when masterblade was a young teen demon in training under his female master who was killed years after his completed training. His teacher and him got close one night that lead to him loosing his virginity. That night led to many night of heated sex for him and his teacher as his skills fighting increased._

_Then the last night where his training would end lead to him almost loosing his member and testies. Right when he was going to spill his seed form upon the release of his climax she grabbed as dagger. He saved his manhood by using his 'knight flect ' move shattering the dagger .he still spill his seed but not in is teacher's womb instead he spilled it over his thighs tired from using his defensive attack._

_When he got to tired carry on with her she orally pleasured him licking the bleed wound form the left side of left thigh down to knee cap. after that he left her to became a warrior demon on his own . He hurt him to know his teacher was killed by other demons for her believe in honorable fight._

_Flash back ends..._

"whole new meaning to teacher-student relationship."bara tried to smile.

"she was the most fairest female demon in the land." tenshi remember her.

"you ended up shacking up with her."bara said.

"yes i did for short time." tenshi smirked.

"you know its because of her that your here ."bara waved her head side to side.

"yes demons in this war forgot was honor really is." tenshi yawned.

With that bara left tenshi alone to rest as paramarta was waiting her out side the room happy to see her.

"can't i believe you almost got friendly with him."paramartha looked her over.

"sorry ."bara couldn't believe he was listening.

Paramartha could she was now a shamed for what almost getting to 2nd base with guy as an idea popped into his bed.

"here."he placed her hand between his legs.

"PARAMARTA!"she yelled.

"RUB!"he order.

"you sure?!"she looked where her hands was.

"yes i am ."he moaned.

she rubbed a few more times as she felt his harden through his pants for her she got kissed by him deeply.

"see!"he pushed back a loose piece of hair.

"yeah."she giggled.


	19. another victory

"i lost both masterblade and aqua i have weak monster ."sinta yelled into her mirror.

She couldn't believe she lost to vein in their battle and even had to face her ex-lover who she never knew the real story from. Right now she was was shocking jammy with all the dark waves she could use her self.

"me...hurt!"jammy shined.

"BE QUIET !"sinta shocks him.

She then walked back from her mirror to her throne as she summon rinta. She women stood there like stone statue not saying word as she listed to what sinta had to say. Her orders were to end masterblade's life and kill jammy.

"yes sinta."she answered.

"this time don't you fail on me."she ordered.

"yes sinta."she answered.

"go!"she opened a portal to human world for her.

she entered as you could hear a grinding sound come from her body that made sinta smile before she throw jammy after her. jammy was grabbed by the women and placed in stone cage that drained of his demonic strength for him not to fight back. When they entered the human plane the women took a human form.

"time to end you and that traitors like."

"please...nooooo!"jammy begged.

She only started crushing the cage to get the whining jammy to shut up as she started to ward where masterblade was one seen. So jammy shut up for her wanting to be with angels of love then be in this cage waiting for death.

At the sakura temple...

the girls wee helping pick cherries from the cherry trees the surround the temper as the cherry blossoms fell from their branches. Each couple were helping the other one out with tenshi watching them. She he was became apart of the temper as the spirits started to like him he was allowed to be around the girls.

"i smell like cherries."ran smelled her self.

"at least you don't have cherry blossoms in you hair."tai tried fixing her hair.

"i have thorns in my fingers."churippu sucking her fingers.

"my arms hurt from reach up to much."bara rubbed her arms.

That when the guys that loved them jumped in to action after leaving with loaded baskets of cherries. Edvin loved the way ran smelled as gafna picked each cherry blossom out of tai's hair placing them in plastic bag for later. macon used the tweezers from the first aid kit and pulled each thorn out of churippu's fingers. Paramartha removed bara from her work place and sat her on his lap as they rest under a tree with a blanket under them.

"there."ganfa whispered sweet thing into tai's ear.

"all better now."edvin smiled for ran.

"see pain all gone."macon hugged churippu.

"you really need to take breaks more enough."Paramartha kissed her bara's hand.

All the girls just melted in the guys arms after what happen with tenshi watching them with a casted arm and bandage face. he wasn't allowed his room after his nearly death wounds healed over nicely for him. so he was sitting under a umbrella the girl put up for him on a chair mrs.suun-lee put out for him to sit on and watch the girls with.

"kids these days."tenshi watched the teens.

"yes they are so young and full energy ."mrs.suun-lee sighed.

"i remember when i was that way."tenshi looked to her.

"you most have been a very pretty boy ."mrs.suun-lee she blushed beet red.

you would have loved me back then."tenshi smiled.

"i am a married women ." mrs.suun-lee she looked away from him.

"then i will protect you and your family line for forever." tenshi vowed

paramartha knew his mother was flirting with tenchi knowing she wouldn't cheat on his father turned his attention back to bara. Tenchi from the time he came to live at the temple to healing he fell for mrs.suun-lee. Now he meant what he said about protecting suun-lee line of the sakura temple.

"were the baskets of cherry we been picking going?"ran asked.

"to the nearest farmers market to be sold."macon answered.

"anything else?"asked tai.

"yes charms and prey beads."edvin spoke.

"their made here by the monks that live here."gafna points .

"monks live here?" churippu was shocked.

"yeah in the back in the other housing area."bara smiled.

Paramartha this whole time was quiet letting his friends answer for him as he just held bara in his arms .he was glad she and her friends helped him and his friend pick the cherries from the trees getting everything done faster for them. So they could rest up and help make charms and pray beads that the monks didn't finish.

"come on all."paramartha go tot his feet.

"where we going?"tai looked to him.

"to help the monks with their crafts."edvin stretches.

"you mean it?!"ran asked.

"yeah."macon explained.

"coming or not!"gafna looked to them.

"help me up." churippu reaches out.

"i hope there nice to us?"bara worried.

"same here."tenchi agreed with her.

they got to their feet as mrs.suun-lee took them to the back of temple grounds that almost wore them out. They never knew the sakura temple was so big with more then shrine, prey,wish, and housing area just for the family. What they didn't know was they're was a bigger area in the back of the grounds as something impure was coming.

"this is the place?"a human women asked a cages penguin.

"yes."jammy whined.

"let the fun begin."the human sheds her form .

she then entered the spirit gate they was above the entrance gate of the temple. She didn't make that grinding noise as jammy points the angels of love out. They had to walked down a path by the shrine, prey,wish, and housing area just for the family.

"stone throw!"she lunched her attack at them.

BOOM!

Were stones falling out of air.

The girls out the guys and mrs.suun-lee out of the way when the stone hit the where they once standing. That when the rocks pumped out a sleeping gas that put the guys and mrs.suun-lee to a deep slumber.

"time to play!"said a stone women .

"who are you?"tai offended.

"why are you here?"ran pissed.

"what is your purpose?" churippu mad.

"GET LOST!"Bara flat out upset.

The women didn't answer them as eh tossed stones in the shape of humans a them as eh shocked jammy channeling her angry at him. Bara heard jammy yell in pain when he was getting shocked. The others were to busy getting away from them since anything they touched would turn to stone.

"i am rokku of the koishi demon clan."the women laughs .

The girls didn't pay attention to eh laughing stone female as they became the angles of love .rokku was screwed when the girl went alright in to their angel fighting forms. So she went to her offense plan to use jammy in her stone cage as a shield.

"alright lets take her down."wedding rose steps up.

"i am with that."wedding orchid behind her.

"i am going to love this one."wedding tulip wasn't happy .

"same here."wedding sunflower agreed with them all.

They girls split into the teams taking the front and back of rokku as tenchi watched from them battle. He was protecting the sleeping guys and mrs.suun-lee who he made pulled to his hidding place for safety reason as the girls battled rokku.

"saint wedding knife slash!"went wedding tulip.

"saint marriage ceremony rings!"goes wedding rose.

"saint special gift down pour!"does wedding orchid.

"saint frosting blast!"there goes wedding sunflower.

All the angels of love combine their attack into one aimed for rokku who deflected their other attacks when they tried at one at a time.

BOOM!

Went rokku's stone body turned to dust.

"NOOO!"went a caged jammy.

Rokku what using them jammy in her stone cage as a shield hurting him from the angels of love attacks. That pissed the girl off as they tried harder to free the poor dear from the harmful hands of rokku.so the girls returned to normal with a a hurt someone to care for as the guts came too with mrs.suun-lee hanging all over tenchi.


	20. sick day

Tenchi awoke to find the light in Paramartha's room on since they share the same living area .worried the boy may be harmed in some way he pulled on his robe and slippers headed toward the lidding paper door tat divided they're room.

"master Paramartha are you alright?"he asked.

Nothing came form the room but a shadow of a girl crawling around the sleeping body of male. Taking a deep breath tenchi place his hand on that door handle and swings the door open to find...

"angel rose!"he spotted her .

"hey!"she waved to him.

Bara was on all fours on the right side of of Paramartha's futon clad in her nightclothes doing something. Tenchi then walked into the room of sleeping girls and guys finding the one with her flashlight wondering around.

"what are you doing?"he stared right at her.

"coming back form the bathroom."she smiled.

"with the a flashlight on ?"he sternly spoke.

"..."she froze up with fear.

Paramartha's friends were spending the night at his family temple in celebration of them all becoming angels. When she left to go to the restroom she misplaced her ring and didn't notice until she returned to the room. She crawled back to the futon she was sharing with Paramartha .

"i lost me ring."she whispered.

"then we'll look for it in the morning."he heard.

as a red sparkle came form ran's nap sack as she rolled over .the girl was cuddle up with edvin who been facing her in his sleep with his arms wide open. They both didn't know the bara's ring was laying now in between them giving off a red sparkle .

"hmmm..." Paramartha awoke.

He looked over his room seeing that bara staring at him with her flashlight shining right in his face. Bara blinked a few times scared the half asleep Paramartha awoke form her and tenchi talking.

"bara put out that light please." Paramartha was getting blinded by the flashlight in his face.

She turned off her flash light not wanting to wake the others form their sound sleep only to end up in Paramartha's lap.

"until i am up tell me what you were doing?" Paramartha asked.

"looking for my ring."she placed her head on his chest.

"you mean the one you use to became wedding rose?!"he remembered.

"yeah lost it when i went to restroom."she wanted to cry.

With that she was kissed on the forehead by Paramartha who slips out of his futon who started crawling around. he asked for her flashlight after he got to his feet pulling a shirt on for warmth. Doing what she asked she handed him her flashlight that got her a heated kiss on the lisp form him.

"be right bakc ."he left the room

he went to search for her ring as she curled up in his blankets drifting of to sleep .

Few minutes later...

she felt something being slipped on her ring ringer as Paramartha's pulled her into his arms .

"shhhh! Get some sleep ."he kissed her forehead.

He clicked off her flashlight laying it next to his night stand explaining he found her ring with ran and edvin. She reward him with flood of kisses and bear hug that almost choked the air from his lungs. To tired to do anything else with each other they both drifted off to sleep not knowing of darkness .

"time to end your lives."a womanly voice came form the shadows.

That when form the shadows came a goth looking female devil who was sent to end the love angels lives in their sleep.

"i dreamca will make you all pay for pain you made my queen suffer."she points to each angel.

Slowly she released a gaseous mist that would have been breathed in by the girls if a metallic mist didn't destroy it.

"masterblade you traitor!"dreamca hissed in pain.

Then tenchi stood in the air battle gear with his new blade drawn ready to defend the sleeping angels of love.

"i may be a traitor but you will not hurt these girls."he vowed.

"then if i kill you i shall became the queen's favorite!"she laughed.

Not wanting to wake the girl wheel that slept he took her by force to the out side yards of the temple. She slashed him up a few times when they got close during the travel only to have him healed up.

"someone gotten better at his regeneration skills."she teased him.

"he collect a lot of useless energy when serving at a temple. "he stood there.

Being taken to open place on holy grounds like this would weaken any devil or demon giving him the edge in battle.

"DREAM EATER!"she tossed mini orbs of darkness at him.

When a few hit the plants they were eaten away turned acidic with gross smell to them .he dodged a few from the 1st and 2nd waves tossed at him .

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

He cut the other up.

She was impressed that his skills improved over the days he lived in the temple with humans. What disgusted her was the way he was protecting the sleeping angels from her mission at hand. So she stayed on her feet in battle with him slowly loosing the energy she needed to launch half attacks. She tried now hand then to sneak back in to the room where the angel sleeps only to get placed back in battle with him.

Tenchi was having a great time battling one of his old lovers who was getting slower in her attacks on him. The guy when he was a devil once did take female ones as lover for short time when he wasn't training. Right now he was dodging and attacking the helpless female devil in front of him .

"damn this !"she hits the ground.

"you giving up."he lands on his feet.

"how holy ground should weaken you too?!"she screamed.

"sorry after i was healed with love energy things changed for me."he sheathed his blade.

She screamed more breaking the flower pots before disappearing into the shadows Taking her defeat like a fallen demon with honor. Tenchi returned to his room sheds his battle wear for his night clothes .crawled back into his bed and fell asleep to wake the next morning to help the teen fix the yard.


	21. tenchi's fight

Paramartha laid sick in his futon with vein near by watching him made him uncomfortable. He was wearing nothing but boxers like many nights before sick as a dog. He had gotten a head and chest cold when the last devil tried to attack them. What he got out of hit was common cold the led to him being baby sit by vein .

"just one of those times i wish bara stayed." Paramartha sighed to him self.

the girls along with bara who spent the night with him had to go to school for the college entrance exams. He was lucky the college exam he wanted wasn't planned for today. Instead vein volunteered to watch him for the day since is parents were out of town.

"lets check you temperature."vein said.

"good this taste lick metal ." Paramartha pulled it out.

"100.2."vein read counter.

She cleared the screen knowing he was getting better as she place a cold rag on his head to cool him down. So she left room for him to change in dry changed that wasn't soaked in his sweat. When she returned he was resting soundly cuddling with one of bara's unicorn stuffed animals. Placing the tea she made fr him on his table near by she check his forehead and mid-section (bara didn't want him getting 'excited' in his sicken state.).

"hmmmm..." Paramartha moan a little form where her hand was .

"boys always the same."she slid further .

She stopped quickly when he started to cough not wanting to get him any worst as she sat back watching him. Upon the time doe forcedly woken up by a monster who serviced sinta using dark energy. When she first saw him she knew that bara made a clear choose on who she wanted as a future husband. Then she felt guilty then about groping Paramartha in his sleep just now since the boy was weaken state.

"sorry."she whispered to him.

He just smiled in his sleep before rolling over to her side and shifting the unicorn in his arms. He couch more before settling back into his blankets and pillow for comfort worrying vein every minute. She was close enough to him to use a 'love wave' (she learned from the angels of love) that would keep him warm since his room was little drafty.

"please don't get arouse by this."she placed one hand at the edge of his bed.

Chantting something in her native tounge a red dome wrapped around them warming the human male near her. she sighed her self as Paramartha stopped couching when he felt more safe in his sleep. She knew her small 'love wave' wasn't strong as wedding peach's in healing department ,but it kept him warm while he rested.

3 hours later...

Paramartha was walking around in pajama pants and a robe feeling better form the 'love wave' he was given. When he awoke vein handed him tea and left Tenchi to watch him watch she trained. So he left his room wanting to look around the empty building that he had called his home for so long.

" Paramartha !"bara voice caught his attention.

he turned to find his girlfriend running toward him crying her eyes out with opened arms. So he stood still knowing full will she wasn't going survive her body crush hugs if he tried to get away.

BAM

he got glomped hard

on the floor he laid under his hot girlfriend who had her face buried in his robe clad chest. He book bag and over night bag laid forgotten near her right side piled on each other.

"i missed you too ." Paramartha he tried to smile.

"same here i am staying tonight for nurse you back to health."she mumbled.

"alright then."he kissed her forehead..

she blinked a few times not believing he was the same runny nose, coughing, stuffy headed boyfriend she said good bye to that morning. He was in his night wear walking around with clear head. Even his hair was even brushed out evenly the way she liked it instead of messed up.

"can you get off me now?"he notice she was frozen on him.

"..."she just sat there.

"bara!"he called her once more.

She laughed a little when she started moving off him as he go to this feet wondering what she was thinking at the moment. Thats when vein being left alone with him all day while she was in school entered her head.

"did vein give a hand job while i was gone?"she asked.

"NO!"he yelled.

"don't lie to me!"she sternly looked him over.

"i am not lieing bara she's didn't i mean it."he wanted her off of him.

Thats when he got dragged by her to his room for him as she went on and on about her day with her friends.


	22. girl problem

vein once more was stuck with watching Paramartha but this time around it was during a soccer practice match during lunch period of school. What made this more uncomfortable for her was Yousuke there(he was still helping out with the 2nd string soccer team ).

"of all the devils that scary me it had to be Viento that shook my bones."she sighed.

To make matters worst she had crush on human male her angel half and human half already staked claimed too. She was glad aphredite gave her life of her own so she stayed out of the angels .all she wanted was the crush she was carrying to go away knowing someone would find out about it.

"why me?"she whined.

"because i had newspaper layout to set up."bara answered for her.

"oh...you!"she blankly looked to human girl next to her.

bara who had gotten her mother's drama queen gene flipped out on her demonic half who sat there and took it. What they both didn't know was that the 2nd string soccer time and their couches were watching them.

"vein your so mean !"bara whined.

"yeah i am the mean one."she rolled her eyes at her.

all the guys just stood in place while both Yousuke and Paramartha became embarrassed at bara's behavior. The girl was wiggling her arms all about whining about vein being a meanie to her .who was just sitting there trying to have a pain free day with out this making her look like th bad guy.

"bara!"vein got her attention.

"WHAT?"she yelled.

"look!"she points to field below.

A teary eyes bara turned to find students and soccer players alike along with daddy staring at her .vein removed her self form the sitting around the girl so she wouldn't draw anymore attention to her self.

"you alright sweetie?" Paramartha yelled up to her.

"...fine..."she cried out.

"want us to come up there?"edvin and macon were worried.

"YES!"she busted out crying

"couch?" the guys looked to Yousuke.

"go." he waved him off.

Thats when everything returned to normal as Paramartha, edvin and macon tagged along. They had watched the whole scene take place between the devil and human girl when she sat down. So damage control kicked it in high gear with the boyfriend handling the whiny girl and the friends talking to the demon. It was the daddy being close by that was going to make this hard for the boyfriend at least.

"Para ..."bara tightly hugged him.

"glad to know you missed me."he could barely speak.

After soaking Paramartha shirt in water for when she buried her face in his chest for good hour or so. They finally sat down to talk it out with her curled up in his arms sniffing so her nose wouldn't run. Through out this time Yousuke kept sharp eye on boyfriend to make sure he don't go to 2nd base with his baby girl.

With t others the guys got no where with vein who stood there and had hour long staring contest with them . Not knowing both guys were champs that this very game making her loose twice.

"spill."macon wasn't her go.

"fine."she caved.

"will...?"edvin looked her over.

"i have a thing for Paramartha and Viento scarys me."she stated.

"sorry V Paramartha belongs to bara."edvin wanted to laughed.

"Viento like father figure to you so your going to be scared get over it."macon explained.

Thee guys wanted to fall out laughing at what vein had told them instead they took her back to the bleachers. She had what they told them told to bara and Paramartha who just stared at her .

"who had issues."bara stated.

"i am taken!" Paramartha got behind bara.

"i know."vein wanted to kicked something in.

the guys returned to soccer practice as vein escorted bara back their sits on top of bleachers. The girls had making up to do since one like her boyfriend the other a drama queen to the end .

"sorry about not telling you i like Paramartha."vein sighed.

"his a nice guy who wouldn't."bara watched the him on the field.

"your father just scary me."vein got chills

"his got a demonic half who wouldn't it be...my mom scarys me."bara looked to her.

thats when a image of Viento and Momoko going at it in th bed room .

"you mother does and him in his demonic half?"she asked her quietly.

"lots of times."she whispered.

That when vein yelled at Yousuke to control his demonic urges and blamed him for bara's body issues. bara laughed the whole time glad she wasn't making the scene this time listening to what vein had to say.

WHOOOOOO!

Went the head couch's whistle

"practice over go change check the board for next practice."he yelled.

The guys went male locker to shower and change before the lunch bell would ring as both girls waited for Paramartha. Thats when bara met up with her other friends who wanted to see their man also. If only they knew what happen between vein and bara while they were working on newspaper layouts.

"their something about you too."ran couldn't figure it out.

"yeah ."tai agreed with her.

"what happen?"churippu points to both of them twice.

"bara!"vein looked to her.

"nothing."bara smiled.

Both the girls could hound vein for more information she went back to necklace form to rest up and gather more spent energy. The guys came out cleaned in good mood as they were tackled by each girl with glowing smile. If they only notice what was watching them in the shadows .

"soon love angels you'll pay."the voice hissed.


	23. allies in love

Dreamca sat back in her chair watching another boarding day of the love angels doing their human thing. She had sent by sinta to take the love angels down after many failed trys to get at the Saint Something Four .

"there has to be a away!?"she asked her self.

she then sighed and took her human disguise as a janitor at Saint blossom high School west wing .she needed a plan to take the angels down one by one with out them knowing do the devils could rulle over angel and human plane. Right now she had to stay away from the long black hair pulled into a ponytail and jet black eyes with pale white skin male student named Paramartha Suun-lee. He carried the one thing that could tell when a devil was around.

"i hate this ."dreamca started mopping the entrance way.

Thats when the love angels with their human boyfriends passed her her laughing an giggling with each other. The love waves coming form them made her almost throw up as a two familiar faces scared her straight.

"damn vein and masterblade."she hid her face.

They passed her side by side dressed like everyday humans behind the love angels not staying a word. That when vein sensed a dreamca but didn't even make eye contact with her as she took masterblade's arm.

"yes...?"he asked her.

"found one. "she points.

"later."he held her hand tightly.

"fine."she sighed .

She and masterblade had come at the request of Paramartha's parents who were busty with arranging for funeral. It was parents teacher conference day for the student at Saint blossom high School (something the girls weren't looking forward too). Now vein had something to look forward too when she got board.

"i hope mother and father don't find out about my math grade."tai worried.

"you passing with a A-."gafna couldn't believe she was unset about A-.

"she's smart give her a break." Paramartha protested.

"don't forget graceful and hot."churippu added.

"just like you."macon grabbed her butt.

"keep all romantic crap to you selves."vein slapped macon's hand off churippu's rear.

"party pooper!"edvin joked.

"that my demonic half for you."bara agreed with him.

"so true!"masterblade back her up.

Vein just rolled her eyes at them as they headed to the their classrooms after the bell rings to start the day ahead of them. Dreamca them smiled to her self happy to day she was going to find out the angles of loves weaknesses. All she needed to do was wait outside the A-1 and B-1 conference rooms listen in on the parents and teachers talking.

_When the talks started:_

_-1__st__ kid: __Paramartha Suun-lee_

_since vein and masterblade(tenchi) went in parents place the conference went badly as they were stuck with horny female teacher. She couldn't stop hitting on tenchi right in front of Paramartha and and i jealous vein._

_-2__nd__ kid: edvin caright _

_his parents showed up late like always fixing their clothes since they got it on in the back of there car. They couldn't keep their hands off each other during the planning part of the __conference__ where they invited the teacher to threesome afterward._

_-3__rd__ kid: macon rightwould_

_both his step mother and birth father glowed over his good grades and over the 7 scholarships he as offered. He put decided on going with his 2__nd__ choice since churippu already picked her college out._

_-4__th__ kid: gafna werewol_

_was getting comment after comment on how good was he doing by his divorced parents since he making great grades. He wondered what was going with tai who hadn't made a choice in what college she wanted to go to ._

_-5__th__ kid: Taiyohana Tanima_

_sat there under pressure to pick a college already after listening to her parents talk over her plans and grades. She sighed and went with college that was closer to home since she didn't have any plans of fame for the near future._

_-6__th__ kid: Churippu O'hara _

_sat there listening to her mother rant and rave about how her daughter needs a man in her life. She had forgot to tell her mother she was seeing a star student male by the name gafna werewol(who wanted to meet her mother). So she had to suck this up and live through it before her mother went to death con four on her rear._

_-7__th__ kid: Ran Ameno_

_just sat there as her father and mother quietly listened to her teacher about her grades and other things. They weren't over acting they smiled now and then when good to bad things were said ._

_-8__th__ kid:bara fuuma_

_for her her mother was the only one who could make it the parent-teacher conference since he dad was over seas . So she sat their dis pointed as her mother tried to pay attention to the teacher. The women kept on falling asleep through the long speeches of how her own daughter was succeeding in her subjects._

When the individual parent-teacher conferences were over for the day scarlet met her daughter's boyfriend. Ran's parents ended up taking momoko home who was solidly asleep after the two hour parent-teacher conference.

"sorry you have to see that !" Churippu looked to gafna.

"like i care."he took her into his arms.

So he made his moves on her quickly after the tounge lashing he had gotten form her mother hours before. They we benign watched by dreamca who was going after them since they were alone .only to be...

WHAM

someone punched her form behind

"HEY!"she turned to looked at them.

Rubbing the back of her head she came eye to eye with tenchi and vein who didn't look like they were here to play with her. one went on other side of her so she wouldn't run away as the other cracked his knuckles.

"i am going to love this."vein sheds her human form.

"same here."tenchi became masterblade.

"queen sinta!"dreamca whispered her name.

While Churippu got to make out with gafna in private as other students were hanging with each other or their parents. If they only notice the mini battle that was going on between 3 devils in the back of their school. Dreamca got away half way dead injuring vein in the process psychical and emotionally.

"damn!"vein held her arm.

she had a terrible gash that made her loose more blood then ever as masterblade became tenchi bandaging her up. she cursed her self for being weak since she was from the wind devil clan (said to be one of strong devils clans). Thats when tenchi confessed something he been keeping in for some time...

"you what?"vein almost fainted.

"i loved you form the first time i saw you."he held her hand in his own.

"please tell me your not joking?"she asked.

"i am not!"he smiled.

"tenchi i mean it?!"she couldn't believe this.

"so do i!"he leaned in for a kiss.

That when vein was pressed against a wall with tenchi's lips upon hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him in closer to her.


	24. dreamca found love

"time to die angels!"dreamca smiled to her self.

the girl and the guys with tenchi and vein went out a club that night after finals to relive their stress. All them had spent mind numbing hours studying for pass weeks with each other in groups. The strain and tension was the only thing they were all breathing during this time for them .dreamca now had them pinned in the back corner in the VIP lounge thank to hooks up tenchi had . If only...

"DREA!"ric yelled to her.

she turned around to see him dressed in hold black style outfit wearing the locket she had given him .before she removed the hatred rings form her wrists he pulled her into his lap claiming his lips with hers.

"i know i had to wait, but it!"he smiled .

"ric...i...i..."she wanted to tell him.

She wanted to tell him of her demonic job to kill the young girls called them selves love angels. Knowing she would die at the hands of sinta for falling in love for a human during her down time. So she started to cry...

"drea hey."ric started wipping her tears away form his face.

She couldn't do this so she punched him in the gut so he wouldn't see what she was going to do. So she got to feet yelling out 'dark heart attack ' as the space around her freezing everybody around her .even the angels of love that were dancing ,eating and even talking were frozen in place .

"DREAM MIST!"she aimed it at the angels.

Her mist and the dark heart creatures became one entering the girls day dreams where their most desires are. the guys were also effected by the dream mist in different way as the girls saint something four started to glow.

_Inside the girl's day dreams:_

_-churippu_

_was dreaming of her and macon's first time together when they become closer emotionally and even psychical. _

_rotten:she got rapped by the macon in her dream_

_-ran_

_was dreaming of when she could fully tell edvin that she loved him and he would tell her in return._

_rotten:get rejected by edvin in her dream_

_-bara_

_would finally get to see in the nude paramartha without him covering him self five minute later._

_rotten:catches another girl seeing him in the nude_

_-tai_

_sleep over at gafna's place with out any supervision when she wanted to make out with him ._

_rotten:gets forcedly broke up form him by her parents_

what dreamca never knew was the girl's saint something four bonded the guys to the girls dreams. Meaning the guy got to see in to the day dreams that were becoming the girls night mares. Tenchi and vein on the other hand were no way to help themas they were placed in deeper sleep then the angels.

"few more minutes."dreamca watched the girls suffer.

Each girl was getting hurt some how with in the dream as the hatred in the rings grew more and more . Thinking the girl would crack under the hurtful pressure to the guys they trusted and loved. When...

"churippu ...i...would ...never hurt ...you!"macon whispered in his sleeping tightening his grip on her in his sleep.

That when her tira appeared on her forehead in her dream transforming her to fighter angel tulip. taking her new sword that formed in her hands from the love that macon carried for her .

"saint saber cut!"she slashed the evil macon in dream in half.

Then her and macon woke from their night mare as he kissed her vowing she would be his first. Hearing that made her straddle his lower body and forcedly kiss him in return while in her angel fighter form.

"tai ..please...forgive ..me for ...that!"gafna started to cry in his sleep laying next to her.

in tai's dream her earrings appeared on her ear transforming her to fighter angel sunflower as a new attack entered her body.

"saint wedding cake."she tossed a piece of cake in face of evil gafna face.

Then she awoke to crying gafna who had woken before her hating the way her parents ripped them apart. She embrace him while fighter angel tulip with macon tried to wake the others form their slumber.

"stop it... i would...never...do that to...you...RAN!"edvin yelled in his own sleep.

She had her pendent appear on her neck transforming her to fighter angel orchid with a new attack ready to used.

"saint special gift down pour!"she pilled wedding gifts on top of the evil edvin in her dream.

when was woken up quickly by a pissed off edvin who tightly held her and never let go even when she still in her fighter angel form.

"no...no...your not bara." paramartha groaned madly in his sleep.

Thats when bara's ring and pocket mirror appeared to her transforming her to fighter angel rose. She then remembered how nervous paramartha was when he first met only to find out he had long time crush on her. so she was ready to lunch her new attack.

"saint marriage ceremony rings."she blasted rings of all kinds at evil paramartha.

Then she awake to paramartha who confessed his undieing love for her wanting to wait till school's next dance to tell her. she hugged him tightly knowing he meant those words that came form his heart.

"damn!"dreamca knew her attack failed.

She smiled thou since she got some hate energy form the girl for sinta when she had to return the hatred rings. Time unfroze as she left ric coughing up blood from when she punch hi in his gut passed out on the floor. She was lucky that ric weas alright as she left him alone needing to leave quickly. only to be stopped by the angels stil their fighter form in the back ally of the club in a not so good mood.


	25. cat out of bag

Ric had broken set of ribs along with a busted leg from the car crash he was in that had to do with drunk running red light at full speed. All he was doing was crossing the street with flowers how in way to dreamca's place. To end up in the hospital bed high on pain killers with the angels of love visiting him.

"you alright mr.gin?"asked bara.

"i hope you heal in time ."ran smiled her best.

"we really miss at school."churippu looked his leg over.

"i don't think his in the right mind to talk to us guys."tai notice.

With that rin gin smiled weirdly called each girl drea and passed out for the 2nd time that day . The girls guard went up whem they heard mr.gin say 'drea' thinking it had to be dreamca in disgust as a human.

"how could she."bara was upset.

"i thought love was forbidden in demonic world?!" tai asked her self.

"true."chiruppu nod her head.

"meaning she most be keeping a secret form all."ran smiled at her idea.

"...but why the school's only male math teacher?"bara looked to mr.gin.

"don't know."ran didn't get that one.3

"don't ask me." tai blinked twice.

"look so where else for answer please." chiruppu sighed sadly.

The girl just said their good byes to mr.gin after leaving him with card tree and gifts they had made them selves. They met up with the guys who were waiting for them in the 2nd floor lobby who just came from soccer drills .

"...will?"macon anted everything.

"how is the guy?"gafna had to know.

"anything good?"edvin spoke softly about it.

"just tell us?" paramartha scaried stiff.

"his high on some kind pain killers."ran hated the way mr.gin looked.

"ha broken set of ribs along with a busted leg."tai showed on her body.

"gave him all the things." chiruppu wanted to cry over it.

"we don't know when he will return."bara comforted chiruppu.

The guys then took their places by their girls as they left together not noticing dreamca entering the hospital. She had just gotten the information about ric from her answering machine since she was out hunting .dressed in black since she never gave her self time to change out her own clothes .

"excuse me miss."she asked a nurse.

"yes a nurse faced her."she smiled.

"when is ric gin?"she asked where he was.

"room 523 down the hall to you left."she points.

"thanks." she leave her .

She sighed to her self knowing the negative energy she had gathered for sinta would keep her off her back for a few more days. giving her time to spend with ric before she completely take the love angels.

"i hope isn't mad at me."she asked her self.

she had finally called him like he wanted wanting him to come over for god time not knowing what he had in mind. Only to have heard for her answering machine that he was badly hurt .so she was blaming her self for the whole thing vowing to let him do the calling form now on. When she got to his room she saw his passed out form what he was placed on cuddling with a cupid doll.

"grow up."she told her self .

She walked in leaving a vase of roses for him since they weren't any in the room next to his head with her smell on them. She leaves quickly knowing he needed as much rest to get better. She was half down the hall when nurse who just came form mr.gin's room stopped her for something.

"what?"dreamca asked her.

"he personal effects would you liekto take them with you.?"she smiled .

"yes where do i get them?"she was annoyed with her already.

"the visitor's desk on the 3rd floor of this place you most sign for them."she explained.

"thanks then."she waved to her.

"have a nice day miss."she turned around.

"you too."she smiled.

That when dreamca doing what she does best planted a hatred seed in inside that slap-happy nurse for her love energy to turn to hate energy. She seed inside of the nurse now turned into a black rose that would be picked in few weeks. Off dreamca went to collect more energy happy she she gardening.

Few minutes later...

dreamca had signed for mr.gin's personal effects only to discover their was ring box inside his pants pocket. Instead of leaving the hospital like she planned she went back to ric's room with change of clothes for him she got form her car needing to talk to him.

"RIC WE NEED YO TALK!"she stomped into his room.

She then came to face with ric's male doctor dr.vodka who was giving him a look over so she just took a sit .

"you should know his pain killers would be wereing off any minute."the doctor leaves.

Just like he said rin went form loopy to dry in under 7 minutes over joyed to see dreamca there in his room .

"whats this for?"she tossed the ring box to him.

"something i was going to give you ."he reached for it.

"meaning...?"she had to know.

"i wanted to marry and still do ."he opens it.

That when she knew she needed to let out her select and the laws that stated she couldn't be with him. He thought she was going to say yes all proudly and throw her self at him giving him the best sex he ever got. instead he got his change of clothes laid out on his bed and his personal effects handed to him .

"you know i have secret i been keeping form you."she stood in front his bed.

"so doesn't mean i love you any less."he smiled.

"yeah..."she undoes her hair.

Thats when she sheds her human form for her devil one with her eyes close tightly waiting for hell to freeze for what she did. Ric sat there unfazed about what happen thinking she looked more hotter then before.

In the demonic world...

sinta was to busy watching through her all seeing mirror the black roses in people hearts grow and feed form their hatred. She was so giving dreamca a reward for her hard work.


	26. rose attack

The angel notice that the people around them them were more mean then ever for the pass few days toward any one they meant. Either they were pushed aside rudely or yelled at for just passing by. So they needed to see what was going on by taking to Aphrodite about the new problem. so out came bara's hand mirror...

"girls are there." Aphrodite 's voice came form the hand mirror.

They all answered quickly to her as she begins to tell them the love energy form their town was fading fast. It wasn't spreading a all just gaining a lot of power over the days unnoticed by them until now. They were shown a pureifed red rose that was pulled out of a human's heart collecting negative energy.

"before we had removed it the rose was colored black ." Aphrodite showed them what th rose looked like before hand.

The girls knew they had to find the source of where all those flowers were coming form all the sudden. So they guessed dreamca was doing this to increase her energy some how for the demonic world.

so they fanned out since classes were startling late for them ...

"seems my seedlings already spreading their hatred every where."a squeaky voice spoke proudly.

"only because you made me do you handy work."dreamca stated.

the person then smiled to him self glad he black mailed dreamca into working for him knowing her weakness now. She didn't want sinta to know she was in love with human male he needed someone to plant his dark roses. So both things figure them selves out for now as they both watch the seedlings grow.

"where you going?" a squeaky voiced male watched dreamca.

"to see the human ."she took her human form.

"then i am coming along ."he smiled.

"what?!"she didn't like this one bit.

The a squeaky voice male took a bracelet form where he placed him self on her right wrist in white gold style. So she sighed other not wanting him on her just taking hold of her things and leaving quickly. She had to head to Saint blossom high School since ric was teaching classes today .

"the answer turns out to be 4x squared any questions?"mr.gin looked around the room.

The classroom filled with annoyed and rude students just stayed quiet today as the four love angels raised their hands. He called on each girl who had a question about the assignment that was given to them .

If only they notice bara's pocket mirror devil alarm going off...

"hello mr.gin!"dreamca said walking into the door way.

Ric had to pause his class for while since his new fiancé who got the attention of half the sleeping male boys in class. So out the door they both went with the still a jar for them to to heard talking...

"what are you doing here?"ric sighed.

"here sot see you ."she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"its against school rules for you to be here unannounced."he removed them.

She wasn't unhappy about this as she listen on what to do so she could stay with him through out the day only she notice her bracelet disappearing from her wrist into the class room filled of his new victims.

"my babies you have grown completely." he took his human form.

the students who carried black rose in them raised slowly from their set as the love angels ran sot the back. The devil then could since angelic waves coming form so where but didn't know where in the room.

"my puppets get them."he sent them out.

The girl acted faster getting their thing out together as they did a group transformation then rainbow colors of light filled the corner of the room they were hiding .then...

**Wedding rose**

**wedding orchid**

**wedding sunflower**

**wedding tulip**

(wedding dress form)

...came into the picture ready to fight .

"how dare you use a simpler rose to spread you evil you monster."wedding rose was pissed.

"these flowers man love and passion not hatred and vile like you."wedding sunflower was mad .

"for that you dead."wedding orchid vowed.

"...and we're the ones to punish you for it."wedding tulip angrily shook her fist at him.

All the devil was laugh at them since they still in wedding dress form shaking their magical flowers at him. So he sent a to waves of students at them head on after removing his old seedlings with new ones.

"die angels!"he yelled.

The girls were in trouble now as each one was getting chased by a group student who were filled with negative energy. They had sot go angel fighter form soon or they would die meaning their saint something four would fall into foe's hands.

"guys!"wedding rose yelled to others.

"we know!"the others shouts at her.

dodging flying school supplies being thrown at them form all sides of the room but the corner they were before hand. All they went from wedding angel forms to fighter angel forms knocking out people.

"my dark ones come out an play."he tossed newly hatched seedlings at them.

The seedlings he had just removed form the students and replaced he tossed at the angels to slow them down. He needed to get away in time with the remanding black roses that sinta loved dearly. The only ways out was the slightly open door or the near by windows the angels and group of rose looking creatures weren't near.

"his getting away."wedding rose points out the fleeing devil.

That when wedding tulip and orchid blasted him with their attacks after taking care of the rose creatures that were after them. the other two were having hard time dodging the the root attack lunched at them. Meaning two were busy as the others hand to handle the the unnamed foe at hand.

"saint special gift down pour! "wedding orchid aimed the devil's head.

"saint wedding knife slash!"wedding tulip took out the rest of his body.

He never had time to fight back as the attacks wiper him out taking his seedlings and rose like creatures with him . The only thing left behind were purified red roses laying all over the floor of the class room. the girls returned to their human forms when mr.gin came into the room with dreamca behind him .he wanted to know when everyone was knocked out and their was red roses all over the place.


	27. what that

"really!" paramartha just sat there.

"pretty much."bara was braiding his hair.

They were talking about the huge love wave that both gave off the night before when they made up. He saint something four item was charged with so much love energy she was able to became wedding rose easily for battle. Right now she was doing his own hair for him since he spent the night at her place (but in different rooms).

"there."she finished doing his hair.

She pats the back of head gently as he looked in her mirror liking the job she did to his hair. She started playing her hair items up as paramartha's arms came around her waist line holding her tightly to his chest.

"paramartha!?"she asked him .

"hmmm...you smell so good."he takes in her smell.

"stop sniffing and lets go eat ."she giggled .

They were heading to school on this Saturday morning since paramartha had practice try out for a place to the 1st string team. The rest of guys may have been already there trying out since the try outs were opened all day for all student on the soccer team. They were going to be late sine bara let paramartha sleep in some(he would be force to wake up early by his mother every morning).

"moaning."vein saw the teens come down the stairs.

Bara had to fix paramartha's tie to his school uniform quickly before they headed to table to eat . they were picked up by macon in his new car (thank to his rich dad ) who seemed not to have churippu in the front seat.

"what happen to you guys?"asked bara.

"we got in a fight."macon quietly answered..

BAM!

paramartha punched macon the shoulder

rubbing hsi arm from the punch he got form paramartha he went on tell her how the fight came to be.

_what happen:_

_chiurippu was at 'paradise point' sitting upon a rock stretching out land scrapes for the art class. she looked over and sighed at the many cars that were parked around the area turned off with couples in the back seats. she knew the cars were steamed up only because people were knocking boots .she wanted to be with macon right now on their daily date only to have him cancel on her last minutes._

_so there she was in her going out wear sitting on a rock in the cold air doing her homework. when she jumped off the rock done with drawing city lines and night skys to head home she spotted macon's ride. so she was over joyed thinking this was a surprise from him since they been seeing each other for few months. so she wonder over to the car to find it turned off with all doors lock._

_she pressed her ear to the one of back doors to only hear romance song being played followed by someone moaning .thinking macon had hurt him self some how and was bandaging his self up .she crawled onto the back hood to look in since knocking on the door didn't get his attention. and she saw..._

_the slutty looking half dressed half girl, Brittany cartel, on top of shirtless pants to his knees clad in his boxers ;macon. he looked very aroused with Brittany french kissing him and cupping his limp member through his boxers (something poor chiurippu couldn't see). _

_hurt chiurippu did a unlady like thing and set off macon's car alarm by kicking in the right side door panel yelling cheater. she ran off leaving torn picture of her and macon on the ground stained with her tears. the next day at school macon tried making it up to chiurippu with tulips only to kicked in the balls had by her. that when she yelled out at him they were through and walked off with her friend._

_he tried once more only to get in a fight with her where they ended up breaking up painfully. he was forced to pull him self back together by the guys who kept the break up form bara. someone chiurippu keep on smiling with strong love waves of her own not once attracting any devils._

_the end..._

"you jerk!"bara yelled.

paramartha pulled macon again in the shoulder before comforting a now crying bara .

"look he wasn't willingly going along with that Brittany chick ."paramartha explained.

paramartha went on to tell bara that Brittany cartel was the whore of a near by private school that obsessed over macon. after macon started seeing her friend chiurippu Brittany was trying to find ways to black mail Macon into breaking up with her. Brittany found something to small to black mail macon with, but he still kept seeing the light of his life chiurippu .

so the only thing chiurippu could get him to do was make out with her when she wanted him too. Brittany couldn't get macon's member to erect no matter how hard the tried when they were together. only chiurippu could get macon to moaned in pleasure of her touch by just touching him with one her fingers. that only pissed Brittany off more and more seeing them together .

"meannie." bara disliked Brittany now.

macon sighed as he turned the corners a few times and went straight into the Saint blossom high School parking lot. the unloaded form the car meeting all their friends in front of school where a teary eyed chiurippu stood. she heard everything form the guys and her friends on why macon was with the slut Brittany.

"sorry."she stood there.

"its alright i do anything to keep you happy."macon wipe her tears around with his hands.

GLOMP

he got knocked over by happy chiurippu

she begged him to take her back as he just smiled wrapping his arms around her waist .

"anything for you angel."macon was glad to have her in his arms.

"you mean love angel."she corrected him.

"my love angel."he looked to her.

"so true."she tapped his nose.

they shared a deep kiss as they were pulled to their feet by their friends .

"so you guys back together?"edvin wrapped a arm around ran.

"they should ."ran kissed edvin's cheek.

that's they entered through the front doors to find everyone in the hallways of the school in a deep sleep. on their heads were green bands sucking their life energy out of them replacing it with demonic enegry...

"welcome to hell angels."a voice creeps into their head.


	28. hurt angel

the gang all waited in the loneheart hospital surgical waiting area after churippu went into ER five whole minutes a go. the power girl took the powerful blow to her body during the battle at school in her angel fighter form .that all happen because macon got into the middle of the fight pissed the foe was ratting on the girls.

"please let her live." macon paced back and fourth.

"calm down."edvin hands him a bottle water.

"they said she wasn't that bad."gafna watched him.

"it wasn't you fault." paramartha

" you know she took the blow to protect you." bara wanted to him to stop pacing.

that when a surgeon came to see them requesting to see churippu's parents scarlet O'Hara and dean bulter. everybody knew that churippu's parents were marry but her mother never took her father's last name. they had been waiting also with the gang of kids after getting a phone call form the school .

"she requests to see her family and her boyfriend."the surgeon looked them over.

"thank you." mr.butler shook hands with the surgeon .

as soon as she got the location of where her daughter was scarlet pulled her husband and macon to the room. the gang was told to stay put since churippu wasn't ready to see her family just yet. so they were to wait for to be allowed to see her as they were left alone to wait they're turn.

in the room...

scarlet and dean had their time to chat with very healthy churippu who was always glowing with her award winning smile. macon was invited in by dean even when scarlet didn't want him any where never her daughter.

"he should leave!" scarlet yelled.

"she needs him right now." dean counted.

"so he can wait with others ."she yelled.

"we'll out side if you need anything."he pulled her and him self from the room.

macon had entered looking like he was hit by a train at top speed as he flopped down on the bed . he started to shake with great fear as the image of fighter angel tulip entered his mind quickly.

"maccy!"churippu had taken his hand.

he almost lost his life when he was warned to stay out of the fight the love angel were in .

what had happen:

earth demon clan plant group had came to avenge her brother death (the one who used black roses). she had come to the girls' school on a tip her brother had given her on where the angels of love attended as humans. getting there way to early she sent out her 'hatred vines'.

its when the angels entered they school with their human boyfriends that got the party for her started. the girl morphed into the fighter formed quickly when they were targets by their brain washed student body. the boys did that they could to remove the 'hatred vines' form the other sleeping people.

plantan felt heavy and suppressed hate waves form fighter angel tulip and macon who became easy targets for her. aiming for human first since they're easier to control then angel who have strong wills and power flowing through them . she didn't count on fighter angel tulip getting the way of her attack on macon. she was defeated by the combined power of the other three angels of love .

the after left both churippu and plantan hurt as one disappeared and the other in a pained state. so a boy like right now was started blaming him self as EMS serviced were called to ted to the problem at hand.

the end...

"don't blame your self."churippu called to him.

he knew it wasn't his fault she took the hit ,but the love they both felt for each other .

"..."he said nothing only tightening his hold on her hand.

wanting him to speak to her she tried pulling him form his sit on top of her knowing of his unspoken dream. he felt the tug don his arm getting stronger when he gets to his feet ,tripped and landed on churippu .she then wrapped her hands around him waist glad they had removed her IV.

"churippu!"he squealed out.

"you spoke."she teased.

"...i may have hurt you."he looked over her body.

"the only thing they did was sew the back of my head up."she showed him the stenches she had.

the imaged of when plantan hit fighter angel tulip in the back of her head made his body shiver in fear. then the blood that formed from when she laid there not moving after the battle would make you want to vomit.

"half of you head is shaved." he notice around the stanching .

"so they could get to my wound." she had giggled.

so he sighed removing him self as he sat back in his spot on the bed with her hand still gripping his own. that when they friends followed by her parents deiced to finally come into the room them selves. they were all greeted with wave form happy churippu who didn't notice a certain boy laying his head down.

"hey guys."churippu smiled.

they surrounded her bed after laying the get well soon gifts they delivered form the people of their school. bara and tai jumped on each side of churippu telling her how much they missed her and worried for her life. she made sure to still keep her hold on macon's hand even with the on going talking.

"seems you guys made up."ran notice her hand.

...but she was shushed by scarlet who pointed at a sleeping macon .

"he wore him self out."paramartha covered him with blanket.

"with what his been through ."bara though t it over.

"...we know."tai and gafna yelled.

"then left leave them alone."mr.veil suggested.

"i agree!" scarlet heads to the door.

"off we go."ran pushed few away for th ethem.

"quiet already."churippu looked at her friends.

"his going to need this."edvin laid macon's over night bag down.

sow now they left the love bird to them selves .


	29. kidnapped

the girl sat around a table with tenchi and vein explaining why victor was kidnapped by sinta.

"well..."ran tried to explain.

"come on ."vein was getting annoyed.

the girl were outside victor's room on guard as tenchi place it arguing on who's mother's wedding dress was the best looking. if they only notice the moving shadow heading toward victor's bed room door . the room became shielded until sinta turned victor to stone and sit her self with her prize into the demonic place.

"maybe his is still alive." guessed bara.

"you mean cases in stone then yes." tenchi answered her.

"hahaha!" churippu laughed some.

"that wasn't funny ."tai looked to churippu .

that all the girl s went fake happy to real sad as it downed on them that paramrtha just lost his brother because of their fighting. they were lucky paramartha was at soccer practice when all this happen. so they needed to come with a plan to get him back before anything bad happen to him.

"MY YOUNGER SON IS HOME!" the girls heard mrs.suun-lee yell out.

that's when they could hear paramartha try to dodge him mother all together wanting to be with bara. the other guys coudl be heard him also not wanting mrs.suun-lee's special treats (made with plums and laxatives) .so the others went off to find the girls leaving paramartha behind with his mother.

"see you later dude!" edvin waved bye to him.

"suffer in peace man!" gafna had a goofy smile.

"let go find our ladies." macon wanted to see them.

what the guy found was room filled with crying girls excluding bara who just sat there. go the guys with out paramatha tending to each girls need while asking tenchi and vein what was going on.

"victor was taken by that evil women."macon wasn't happy.

"pretty much." vein was collecting discarded klneex.

"so what the girls doing at that time this happen?" asked edvin.

"arguing in fighter angel for about who mother wedding dress looked the best." tenchi covered his ears.

the guys soon got ear full of three girl whining so loud that all the dogs in the block howled to their tone. that brought paramartha in worried about what he though twas ghost scaring the girls . to find the girls were depressed failing on another mission against the devils.

"hello master paramartha." tenchi greeted him at the door.

"tenchi man you don't need to cal me that ."paramartha hated being called that by him.

with that he set off to a motionless bara who been sitting there the whole time just staring at the ceiling . he waved his hand on front of her face a few times with no reaction as the other s just watched surrounding him.

"whats wrong with my rose?" he looked everyone over.

"..."bara twitched some at the sound of paramartha's voice.

"she's been like that when we got here." the guys backed off

"well...?"he looked other girls.

"you know your brother just moved back in right?" ran smiled.

"yeah." he was uncomfortable.

"and you and him were re-bonding as brothers right?" tai played with her hair.

"yeah..."he got Goosebumps.

"well his gone again." churippu spits it out.

"WHAT?" he yelled .

that when bara broke out crying running in tenchi's arms and calling her self a bad girlfriend. paramarta quickly dumped the whole angry thing and took his crying girl form tenchi's arms to comfort her .

"hey it isn't you fault it happen." he rocked the pink haired girl in his arms.

"...you...sure?" she whined out.

"yeah victor has been in tougher problems before." he stated.

"...alright..."she sniffled .

FLASH

when a light

when both of them looked their left side their was paramartha's mother taking pictures of them with her camera.

"mom what are you doing?" paramartha spoke through clenched teeth.

"taking picture for your theme wedding." she spoke.

"AWWWWWW!" went all the girl

"way to go dude!" the guys laughed at him.

bara smiled at the way his mother took picture remembering her mother's wedding album. then she started to cry once more when the whole victor being kidnapped thing returned to her mind. and once more paramartha had to comfort her until she calmed down .

"so what the plan to get him back?" asked gafna.

that made the girls go from sad to happy at the thought of ending sinta's rule over stopping love would end. so the girl made out with your guys for hour deciding to a sleep over the guys had to be part of to make plans. during that time the girl reopened the subject 'who's mother's wedding dress was best?'


	30. family dinner

The whole fuma family including vein were fored to dress up by momoko who saw the demonic being as a 2nd daughter. Atleast the poor thing got to spend her time with tenchi when they arrived at suun-lee temple. The suun-lee family weldoemd them all with opened arms before they all sat down for lunch.

"i am honored that we came together to talk about our child's future to ogether."mrs.sun-lee was beaming with happiness.

"same here i am so happy the're happy together."momoko agreed with her.

After both mother's found out their children were seeing each other they started planning get together for all thir family to meet each other. So today they were sittign around the massvie table with food set upon it getting to know each other. So paramarhta and bara were seating together as mrs.suun-leestared grandfather uragano down.

"you mess up i banish you."she threaten him.

"MOM!"paramartha hated when she did that.

"you know your mother when she means it."victor walked into the room.

Everyone saw he was dressed as waiter holding glasses and a picture of ice water trying to do his best to behave like his mother advised him .so he kept his mouth shut as he serviced all water before returning to the kitchen. That got grandmother fuma (since yosuke mother doesn't have a name) asked about victor. She was answered by mr.suun-lee who clearly stated his always has girl problems.

"DAD!"paramarhta did like him talking about victor's personal life.

"be nice to your father."mrs.suun-lee glared at her youngest son.

"sorry..."he mumbled.

No body notice what had happen since his mother started talking about having the wedding at the family temple with hand crafted laturns. Bara took his hand quietly assured him hat he had done nothing wrong as he tightly held on her hand wanting this nightmare to end.

"LETS EAT!"everyone but grandfather uragano.

So dinner was brought out by victor and the spirits he had control over dressed like waiters and waitresses in the same matching uniforms. It made momoko, mrs.suun-lee, along with others but bara and paramartha who felt sorry for the guy. That gave the two teens time to wonder off to the kitchen.

"bro where you at?"paramartha called to him.

Bara stay close when the entered the kitchen that was filled with creatures of all kinds that serviced victor who was sitting on a table playing chess.

"hey you two ."he waved.

"can we eat in here with you?"asked bara.

"more the merrier."victor set places for them .

Bara watched victor play against paramartha while her family chatted away in the dining room with victor spiritual servants handling them. Meanwhile vein still wasn't speaking to uragano after being forced to to sit by him in the car. She knew of his history of the old war on love form tenchi started keeping to her self.

"may i leave?"vein looked to mrs.suun-lee.

"yes demonic offspring of uragano."she smiled.

She kissed tenchi on the cheek before removing her self from the table where she walked into the kitchen to spend time with her human half. Tenchi wasn't far behind taking dirty dishes with him needing to know what was going on with his bride to be.

"vein ?!" tenchi called to her.

"hai."she looked behind her self.

bara and the others looked up form where they were to see tenchi and vein talking wondering why they were in here. By the way they both looked something was going down big time as someone needed to step in.

"let me ."victor removed him self from the game.

"what does uragano have to do with you being upset?"tenchi had his arms opened.

"like i know."vein stated coldly.

"i may have a answer to that for you both ."victor appeared out od no where.

"creepy." tenchi was scaryed already.

Victor sat them down explained that the wind clan uragano was in charge of was the number one deminic clan in devil world. Along the most powerfulest of the four elemental demonic families that the odl queen trusted. Upon hearign that vein felt relief soom as tenchi finally got to embrace her .

"sorry ."she kissed his cheek.

"its alright."he held her tightly.

they both stayed like that for while reminding victor of what he and sinta were like once before he went back to his brother and future sister-in-law. They were playing their own game of chess with each other. So he dished out a plates for them to eat while he watched teaching them how to play the game it self.

"why did you really come in here?"tenchi had to know.

"to be with my other half."she tried to feel for bara.

"let her be."tenchi kissed her lips.

"meanign you want me to your self."she knew him better then he knew him self.

"true."he picked her up.

Using his demonic teleportance be brought them to his bed room with the housing area of the suun-lee temple. Dumps vein upon his bed as he removed all his clothes and show wear leaving him in his boxers.

"i been wanting you all week."he crawled on the bed after her.

"i have a life outside of you."she teased.

"you know how pissed off i get thinking mortal man stare at you."he got closer.

"just makes me think i look better ."she played with her hair.

He knew she was acting like a tease in order to aroused his demonic being for a better time between them. He loved it every but as he crawled on top of her claiming her lips with his own with his hands set upon her face.

"want to unwrap me."he placed her hands at the hem of his boxers.

"sure."she gets on top.

When she removed his last covering she was left with a gaint prize that waited for her tounch that moment. Its when she gave her prize the wanted tounch she was turned on deeply by the maons of pleasure from its owner. As they become one once more victor and the teens were having fun of there own. They listen to the arguing over wedding dresses coming from momoko and mrs.suun-lee in the next room.


	31. final

"stay close and don't run off!"tenchi warned the love angels.

"yes sir."they whispered to him.

they had just entered the demon realm after victor was taken by queen sinta. they only guide was tenchi as the moment since vein wasn't in the mod to end her life as she place it. so they needed to stick together as the reached the queen's private gardens.

"there he is." wedding rose points him out.

that when her mouth was covered up by tenchi's hand as he stated once more she was to keep her mouth shut.

"quiet!"he stated once more.

he then made wedding orchid in charge of watching the girls as he left to see everything was clear. he knew this place will since he walked these grounds many times. he used to be the queen's lover before she traced him in for higher ranking officer in her army.

"god i hate being back here."he sighed.

he faced victor's stone form who looked like he saw a ghost from the past that scared him. tenchi then removed a necklace form his pocket blowing dust off of it before placing it around victor's neck.

"qgru igui!" chanted twice and stepped back .

the necklace disappeared as a bright light wrapped around victor 's form removing his stone curse. he was caught by tenchi who quickly carried him to the girls hiding place.

"he alright?"wedding sunflower looked him over.

"fine just dehydrated but he'll be fine." he placed him down.

that's when tenchi caused a hide spell on them making them look like bushes as guards came out. when tenchi removed victor's curse sinta's guards were alerted by the trip spell.

"search the queen doesn't want human leaving ."the captain ordered them.

they fan out leaving the plants alone letting the love angels and tenchi with victor get away. they ran to the only part of demon world they wouldn't be found while trying to get away.

STEEL CLAN AREA!

"you sure we will be safe here?" asked wedding tulip.

"yes."tenchi needed to catch his breath.

he had tired him self out running while helping victor to walk since his legs were unbalanced. he didn't want to disappoint the girls in this state of great weakness he placed him self in .so that when a old friend of tenchi(who knew him as masterblade ) found them and took them to her home.

"my name is ironfang love angels."she bowed.

"glad to meet you."the love angels greeted her.

"than you for not forgetting me."tenchi barely spoke.

"anything for my former master."she smiled.

she then smiled happily giving them room of their own as she tends to tenchi for the night. she had to help their friend victor get back to him old self since being in stone sicken him some.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

went some one pounding at ironfang's door

upon opening it she came face to face with her old lover who metal crusher who was queen's sinta's now. he stated he was to search her house for the lover angels ,a human male ,and a demonic traitor. he got his chance to search her home and found nothing (they were all hidden in ironfang's other realm gem).

afterward when the hours passed as they seemed to be free of the scouting parties and solo soldiers. they left ironfang's home for the way they came to get back home. what they weren't counting on was meeting up with sinta in disguise of a steel demon clan member. she tried getting victor back stating he was hers and hers lone to love/hate. only to be counter at each turn by the love angels attacks of love and love waves.

during that time by wedding roses's orders tenchi and victor jumped through the portal home 1st. that when wedding orchid and tulip jumped through after blasting sinta's dark heart creatures. it was wedding rose and sunflower that jumped through afterward. it was when sinta was left alone after the portal closed on her realized she never get her way.

"some day angels some day!" she yelled in pain.

THE END?


	32. AN:sequel?

**Check out thew sequel to this story and much more coming soon your local my fan or friends! I hope your going to like reading and reviewing it as much as i like working on it! if you have any suggests private message me so we can chat about them .**


End file.
